Tides of War IV: Treason's Payment
by quirkbother
Summary: The fourth and final story of the Yokudan colonists, as they seek to obtain revenge for a friend, while encountering another, far greater, enemy. A collaborative story being converted to .
1. Clouds on the Horizon

_Note: Here we are again, on the fourth of the Tides of Wars. With school back in, updates will be slower, but I'll be doing it as well as possible over the coming weeks. ;)_

_As before, many of these characters are not mine. My characters are Dan Curint, Fathis Banab, Caranius Teras, and Nephesh._

_The Elder Scrolls franchise is owned by Bethesda._

_Enjoy, everyone. ;)_

_

* * *

_

It is six months after the banishment of Azura. The journey's end was the end of a road littered with corpses. One was already dead, quickened again, then returned to his grave.

_The other died an unnatural death, a death that broke every law of the symbiotic nature of the Dragon. _

_Engar, once Skyrim royalty, was betrayed and murdered by his pactmate, the Ice Dragon Mateus. Enraged, the other living Dragons have plotted their revenge, waiting for the right time to strike. Before that could be done, they had to finish their dual quests. _

_Brasil, the Dragon of Fire, with his hosts Laria and Fathis, went to Atmora with Dan Curint, the reanimated spirit Fauvei, the Psijic Aldanaril, and the vampires Thesper and Leon, and they witnessed the resurrection of Trinimac and the awakening of a hostile part of Auriel. Engar was betrayed, captured, and later killed by Mateus, who had somehow gained the power to maintain herself after the death of her host. _

_Nak'Ditargan, Dragon of Darkness, went with his host Largot to Elsweyr with a Dunmer Ordinator and former Dragon-host Saylo, and Largot's crew, including the ship's doctor Marcus. They attempted to enter Moonshadow directly to avenge Fauvei's death. They entered, and as the portal opened, Auriel appeared and entered Himself, in an attempt to reach Aetherius again, which would have destroyed the world. _

_After using a prodigious spell to mark the graves of Engar and Fauvei, who had been killed at his own request by Dan on the return trip, Leon, realizing this would happen, summoned Mehrunes Dagon. In exchange for passage to Oblivion, where Azura and Auriel could be stopped, Leon called on an old gambling debt that Dagon had owed him, saying he would be released from the terms of the bet if passage was granted. The deal was struck, and the companions entered. _

_The other group had begun to fight Azura, and as they ran to join Largot, Saylo and Marcus, Leon stayed behind, using his little remaining power to try and kill Auriel. He was outclassed, so in his rage at the god for interrupting his near-death reunion with his dead wife, he summoned forth from a gem the soul of Lamae, the Bloodmatron, and she took up residence in his mind. _

_Together, they returned Auriel to Nirn, rendering him simply an Earthbone once again. _

_Saylo, using a sword that had been given as a gift by Dagon, fought and banished Azura, and the tired, battered and all-but-beaten party was whisked to an Oblivionic Sea due to the bizzare magickal currents in the other realms since the chaos in the Shivering Isles. Using the last of their power, all the mages with the ability teleported the party to Yokuda. There, many stayed but a few left, promising to return._

* * *

Sean stared straight ahead, continuing what he had been doing for months now. Within the Dreamsleeve, Engar slept for now, and the process which affected all others had begun on him and his soul.

Or, it would have, if Sean had allowed it to. But he had worked from almost immediately after Engar's death, preserving everything he could to keep Engar intact. Anything else beyond that would have to be on Engar's part.

Pyry had left Sean to it, off to help stop something which he claimed was much worse. Regardless, Sean had stayed. He had devoted himself to this, and he would continue to do this as long as he could, until something happened.

* * *

Engar opened his eyes, and suddenly found himself in the midst of a snowy field, which stretched endless in all but one direction, where you could see a sole, large building. "Oh, by Shor, what happened to me?" Engar asked himself, standing up from the snowy ground he found himself on. "Where am I?"

He was answered by a Nord he had not seen before. "You're in Sovngarde," The man said. "What, I'm dead?!? But how?" As he said that, however, Engar recalled his death-and who had killed him.

He then let out a thundering yell, which seemed to shake the very ground that he stood on. As he was screaming, he began hitting the ground, repeating to himself, "I can't be dead, I can't! I have a score to settle with that insane evil she-dragon!" Engar was so filled with hatred and rage, he was breaking into the ground that he was hitting.

The other Nord looked at him, shaking his head, and said, "Friend, we all have a score we want to settle with the one who slayed us in battle, and you are no different. Now, come with me, I'll take you to Shor. Maybe you can ask to him to send you back, and maybe he will let you have a second chance. But remember, friend, none have seen Sovnngarde and returned to tell of it."

At this point, Engar had calmed down, but he had left his mark, indentations surrounding him in the ground. Engar stood up, took a deep breath, and said, " Let us go see him; I am going to return, one way or another." The Nord began to lead Engar to The Hall of Shor.

---

After some time walking, Engar and the other Nord arrived at the Halls of Shor. Engar looked at the massive building in front of him, a structure he had heard of for years in childhood stories, and said, "So, this is Shor's Hall. I thought it would be bigger."

Engar shrugged his shoulders. Backing up, he kicked the door open. The other Nord stood still, shocked that he had done so.

The entire hall looked up, shocked and angry. A man who could only be Shor sat at the front of the main table, wearing wolf hides for clothing. He looked over at him from his table, grinning, and said, "Well, what do we have here? A dead prince. Haven't seen one of your class in a while." The other Nord looked over to Engar, and said in a low whisper, "What do you think you're doing? " Engar said, " I want to get my vengeance as soon as possible. I don't want to poke around here I more then I have to."

The massive assembly of men threw back their heads and laughed. Shor laughed along with them, and said, "No one leaves Sovngarde. No one wants to, you fool." Engar merely replied, "Well I do, but of course before I leave, I want my weapons and armor. They belong to me."

Shor laughed again, "You're funny, kid. You die, come here, and start telling a god what to do. But, for fun, I guess I can. If you best me in a series of challenges."

"All right, come on, puppy." Engar joked. The Nords of the halls erupted with laughter. Shor looked furious. He walked up to him, getting in his face, and screamed furiously to him, "You will regret this, you worm! We're going to the first challenge!" Engar stood looking up at him, a smile on his face.

---

Engar followed Shor to the site of the first challenge, the hall's residents behind him. Shor raised his hand to stop the speaking among the crowd. He looked around and anounced, "Nords of Sovngarde, we have a very special event this day! This Nord standing next to me has shown great disrespect to me, and he demands that he be returned to the world of the living.

"Do you think I should just let him go back...or should he earn it?"

The Nords all chanted, "Earn it, Earn it!" Shor looked over to Engar, grinning, and said, "Looks like you're going to have to earn your way out of here. Oh, and I'm going to make you able to feel pain. But to be fair, your armor and weapons from life will be returned to you." Engar merely shrugged and said, "Fine by me. What am I going to have to do?"

"You will have to fight the strongest creatures imaginable, including Daedra, beasts, winged beasts, undead and mythic creatures.

"Then, a one thousand man wrestling tourment!

"And lastly, you will have a challenge of willpower. All you have to do is drink a tabard of mead." Engar looked at him and said, "What? That is the last of the three challenges?"

Shor nodded and told the rest of final challenge, "You, boy, will have to walk through a crowd of women that will be trying to seduce you, and then drink the mead. That's it." Engar looked around, nodding his head, "Ok, bring on the first challenge," He said. Shor clapped his hands together, and a bright flash appeared.

The next thing he knew, Engar was in a giant arena, his worldly armor better than ever before, and surrounded by the strongest of every creature he had ever known. Engar looked around and said, "Well, you didn't mention it was everything at once. Ok, time to go to work." Engar drew out his axe and sword, and began the battle.

* * *

The mages relaxed in the warmth of their campfire they had set up just inside Echo Cave. "Do you think we will ever find anything?" Asked Alberic Litte. "Surely the Necromancers fled after Mannimarco's death."

"Some servents of the Worm King are too insane to flee... I'll take the first watch. We wouldn't want to be snuck up on." Replied Athragar. "Look on the bright side, Alberic, the arch mage promised us advancement if we survived this assignment." Alberic was unsettled by those last words._ The bigger the reward, the bigger the danger._ He thought to himself.

Lurking in the shadows was Evellios, the Worm King's most loyal servant. He felt fury and hatred build up inside of him. He also felt an exhilarating excitement that he would have his first taste of revenge. He glided towards the camp, his cold presence sweeping through the camp like an invisible fog.

The campfire went out. Alberic and Athragar saw Evellios only for a moment before two dread zombies grabbed their arms and held them behind their backs. Their struggles were futile. The zombies held them with a determination transmitted from the mind of Evellios.

His voice was deep, and did not sound at all natural. "**I am feeling... slightly merciful tonight, and so I offer you a choice. Either serve me or die.**" "Just finish me now, foul lich!" Alberic shouted. "**So be it,**" Replied Evellios, and with a single thought he told the zombie to kill him. The dread zombie pushed Alberic to the ground and smashed a large rock against his head until he no longer drew breath.

Athragar's eyes were wide with fear. "I will serve you, just please spare me!" Evelios grinned. "Very well." He pulled a black soul gem from one of his small bags and held it in the air. "Kill him!"

---

Evellios wore his cloak disguise himself, walking into the structure. The bartender looked at him and smiled. "Welcome to the Gray Mare! It's always good to...._see_, a new face around here," She said. "Was the arch mage here recently?" Evellios asked, trying his best to sound human.

"Arch mage? Oh! He came here a few days ago, not sure why. When I asked him where he was going next, he said he wanted to explore Yokuda."

"How can I get there?" He asked. "Well, you should be able to find transport from Anvil," The bartender replied.

Evellios stepped out of the Gray Mare. "Yokuda it is, then..."

* * *

A shadow crawled over the roofs of Yokuda, making his way to a house. White eyes looked into the darkness, a grin on his face. He reached the house he was looking for and searched for an open window. He looked around once more, before he went through it. Inside, he landed on his feet. As quiet as the vampire could be, he walked around, trying not to wake the sleeping owner. He still had some time before the sun came up, so he looked at some book shelves and picked something out.

Thesper sat in the chair at Marcus' desk and read a book. He smelled the air and noticed that Marcus wasn't in his room. "He's outside... Probably..." Thesper whispered to himself with a smile. "I ruined him..." He got up and went outside to find him.

---

Leon sat on a stump and thought. He was perfectly recovered physically from his near-death experience in the last adventure, but mentally he was still reeling a little. For the first time in a very long time, when a friend asked to die, he wasn't driving the blade. He didn't complain, he figured Dan probably was reeling even worse. Leon got up and shook himself off.

The night was still young, high time he was off.

Marcus casually strolled upon the grass, the moons being full enough to easily see. After spending so much time with Thesper, his natural sleep pattern had been shifted. He spotted Leon some ways away, sitting upon a stump, and considered whether or not to strike up a conversation; he decided against it, since he still hardly knew him. Marcus' decision didn't matter much either way, since when he glanced back over to Leon he was gone.

---

The rickety-looking ship sliced through the waves. "Marduk, has the Doc ever delivered a baby?" Largot yelled from below decks as he ran about, looking for restore fatigue potions. "I dunno, Cap'n. Nobody in our crew ever had a baby before this!" Marduk shouted back, knocking a bottle over with his sewn-up tail. It exploded in a green flash. "Oops," He said. "Land ho!" Yelled the man in the crow's nest. "Good!" Largot yelled as he stepped onto deck and started jogging towards his cabin. "Let's hope the Doc is awake!"

---

Spotting a mudcrab closer to shore, and remembering he actually needed some boiled crab flesh for an upcoming experiment, Marcus jogged over and gave it a good flogging. Extracting the parts he needed and discarding the rest, he tucked it away and looked up from the ground to see the looming sillouette of the always-recognizable Red Fang, seemingly darker then the night could ever be at that moment. "Well, I suppose he'll be expecting me at the port," He said, already making his way in that direction.

Strolling through the port markets in search of alchemy ingredients, Olquaril suddenly noticed a ship making it's way in. He had never seen this one before. Squinting into the dusk, he tried to spot more details amongst the black of night. Failing that, he paid for the herbs he was holding and made for the docks. He made it his business to know as much as possible, so a new ship was something he couldn't miss.

Laria woke up from a dream. She looked up and noticed it was still dark. In the corner of the room, on a chair, there layed a small orange cat, slightly glowing. He looked at her as she saw him. "Why are you awake?" she asked, stretching out. **We have a visitor**, the cat replied with deep voice. "Largot?" **My brother is coming near.**

Laria turned to her right and looked to Dan, who was still asleep. She kissed him on his chin and went with her fingers through his hair. Then she went out of bed and grabbed her robe on the way outside. The orange cat dissapeared and a little firefly followed her.

* * *

Aldanaril sat in his room, reading his old book of Mysticism, but he couldn't concentrate. He wondered what had happened with his friends since the last time they met.

As he thought to himself, he accidently cast a fireball spell towards his bed, but he didn't notice it, until he smelled the fire itself. "Oh, by the Nine!" He yelled, and started putting the fire to rest with some water spells. "I miss them so much. I need to take a walk."

Aldanaril walked out of the tower and walked around in the large garden outside. He took as many ingredients he could stuff into his bags, as he felt that he soon needed to go. As he was picking the ingredients, he heard a voice.

"Where are you going, Lore Master?" The voice was friendly, and calmed Aldanaril down. "I need to go for now, master," He said, bowing. "Very well. Just be careful." Aldanaril answered, "Yes, master." But then he realised he weren't in Artaeum anymore.

"Oh...Yokuda." Aldanaril had been teleported to the tree where he left for his home the last time.

---

Klo sat solemnly in his humble home by the docks of Ocatia. The steady lap of waves was broken; a ship was drawing near. He yawned, putting an open palm to his gaping mouth. His copy of the Monomyth was daintily set on the small table beside him, and he got up from his chair, cracked his neck, and began towards the door. The cool breeze of made-wind came through the slit in the door, foretelling of the cool night air. He stepped out and watched quietly as the Red Fang pulled in. Like falling needles the memories of the Yokudan War sea battle pricked at his mind; he had seen this ship before, the markings upon it were distinct and recognizable even in the dim available light.

---

Laria walked down the street, Brasil lightning her path. She knew where she had to go. She made her way to the harbor. A strange, but happy feeling came up, when she saw the ship coming closer. Before she could say anything, Brasil had already read her thoughts. He left and went back to the house. Inside the bedroom, his light grew. **Wake up, loved one! My brother has returned!** he said to the sleeping Dan.

At Brasil's words, Dan suddenly stirred from his sleep. He sat up in his bed, stretching slightly as he got out and began to change into his robes. From what Brasil had said, it seemed Nak'Ditargan had returned to Yokuda, which meant Largot was back. He supposed he should see if he could meet Laria and anyone else awaiting the Red Fang outside. He went to put his katana on, but then stopped. He didn't want to bring it with him. He would leave it under the bed, where he kept it. He then went outside and into the streets to find Laria.

Thesper walked through the city, looking around. It was quiet tonight on the streets... Calmly he kept on walking, taking his time to find Marcus.

---

Suddenly emerging from the alleyway, Olquaril noticed a Bosmer making her way to the harbor with a determined gait. Speeding to reach her side, he genlty tapped her shoulder, and entered a bow. "I am Olquaril." Rising from his position, he pointed out to sea where the ship was making it's way in. "You wouldn't happen to know anything about that ship, would you?"

Klo's eyebrows and ears perked up in an inquisitve fashion. he leisurely sauntered within a better earshot of the conversation between the Bosmer, whom he knew from around town as Laria, and the anonymous man.

Laria bowed towards the stranger. "Goodnight, sir. I'm Laria. And I know everything about that ship," she said with a smile. "It's the Red Fang, with it's captain Largot. He is a good leader and friend of some of us." Brasil returned and circled around Laria's head as a firefly. Laria just looked at him, but did not say anything. She knew this meant that Dan was awake.

_Largot_, the name echoed in Klo's mind. His lips unfurled into a grin, and again he quietly sauntered along their path. This man, he had to meet.

Aldanaril walked for what he thought felt like an eternity until finally reaching the city. He could see a Bosmer walking quickly towards the docks. Some people from the city stared at him. He assumed they hadn't seen an Altmer with a grey cloak and robe in a while, if at all. He continued on the docks, and met the Bosmer. "Laria is that you?" Aldanaril shed a tear.

Then she heard a familiar voice and turned her head. "Aldanaril!" she said, happy to see him. She hugged him. "How wonderful to see you! What brings you here?"

"Oh dear child! I have been longing to see you and the others again!" He hugged her back and smiled. "I wanted to find you, so here I am. I have no idea how my master knew you were here, but I don't mind right now." He smiled and looked around. "I see most of them are here now."

Slightly put-off by the other Altmer's sudden intrusion, but hiding it, becuase these two were obviously friends, Olquaril smiled, and said, "The Red Fang? You'll need to forgive me, I'm new here. But...." He paused, and looked troubled at the Bosmer. "If it's no trouble for you and...Aldanaril? Mind if I join you in going there?" He shuffled nervously. New information was always good, and these two could supply much about this supposedly famous ship, and it's great captain, Largot. But he would have to be distant, and not butt in too quickly. He hardly knew them, and vice versa.

Laria smiled. "Of course you may come. It is always nice to meet new people."

Brasil stayed quiet, still circling around her head in the form of a firefly. He didn't want to scare the Altmer.

---

The Fang pulled into port, and almost before the gangplank was down Largot ran off, supporting Helen, who was clearly well on her way to having their child. "Damn it, Doc!" Largot yelled, "Get your ass over here and help!" Leon ran to the docks as he heard the yell. "By Shor," He said, tossing a potion he lifted from Marcus' shop over. "Give her that, it'll help till he gets here."

Marcus arrived a few moments after Leon, quickly figuring the situation. Months ago he had been planning to sell the property plot where the burnt-down ruins of his infimary and morgue had been, but old memories and his own foolish sentimentality caused him to pour his savings into having it rebuilt, with the addition of a medical supplies shop. He was now quite happy with that choice considering what was going on. "Let's get her to the clinic, then..."

Thesper was getting irritated that he couldn't find Marcus. Suddenly he saw him running towards him, but before he could speak, Marcus was gone already. "That's painful..." Thesper whispered when he realised what was going on. Figuring it would be best to leave Marcus for now, he kept on walking. If he was right, that was Helen. Largot had returned.

Dan saw a commotion suddenly at the docks, and ran over to see what was going on. Marcus was rushing Helen to the hospital, with Largot close behind. He ran up to Largot to catch up to him. "What's going on?" Dan asked.

"Well, Dan, as you can see, Helen is about to have my baby, so if you could come and help..." The harried Largot said, clapping his friend on the back. "Good to see you."

Marcus arrived at the infirmary with Helen and Largot and he had her up on one of the guerneys within a few short moments.

"Good to see you too, Largot," Dan said with a slight smile. He went alongside Largot as Marcus put Helen on a guerney. "So...how do I help?"

"Well, so long as I'm not distracted, this is basically a one-man job, and it looks like she's already pretty far along, there's not much time before it crowns. If you'd like to help, get some towels and clean water for the baby, we need a sanitary spot for it." Marcus said.

"Right, I can do that," Dan said, and he rushed off to collect water from the nearby well. After pulling up a few buckets of it, he used telekinesis to have them trail behind him as he rushed home for towels. He ran back for the infirmary, as several people in Ocatia murmured to each other about why the mage who never leaves his home was suddenly running around town like crazy.

---

"Y'think he's gone mad, Delora?" asked an anonymous woman to another beside her. "Nay, even I've noticed something's amiss with that boy, my friend. He's not been the same since he got back."

At this point Klo butted in, "Forgive me for my being so brash, fair ladies, but who is that there you're speaking of?" "Dan Curint, he is," replied the one named Delora. "Former Telvanni, they say, and a powerful mage. His kinship lies with Largot, owner of that there Red Fang. You didn't hear that from me though, Arg."

"Thank you all the same," he said, giving her a peck on the cheek. She blushed vehemently and turned to her friend, tugging at her to move along. They descended into the shadows beyond him.

He yawned and scratched his head, before moving into the docks. the sound of water lulled him into a false sense of security, which he snapped himself out of quickly. He reached into his pocketbag, pulling out the scrap of paper he direly needed. Unnluuhk, Fauvei, was written on it. He nodded to himself, and stuffed it back inside his bag, continuing onward.

---

Dan ran back to the infirmary with the supplies, and dropped the towels and gently brought down the buckets, ending the telekinesis. "Here's the stuff," Dan said.

"Not a minute too soon, Dan," Marcus said, "I see the head!"

---

Thesper sat on a rock, looking at the people. Even in this situation, there were a lot of people awake tonight. He grinned, showing his teeth. Marcus would be almost done by now. Thesper remembered how it was when his boy was born. It had been very difficult for him, to be there... A smile appeared on Thesper's face. But his patience and discipline had worked...

About 10 minutes later, Marcus lifted up a beautiful blonde-haired, blue-eyed child, as he washed it and wrapped it up in the blankets Dan had brought, it gave many a strong, healthy wail, revealing it to have the same fighting spirit of it's parents. "Congratulations," Marcus said, placing the small child in it's father's arms, "It's a girl."

Largot took his baby from Marcus. He let out a long breath, relieved everything went well. He looked at everyone. "Thank you all. Now clear out and give us some space."

"What's the name, Cap'n?" Marduk asked. "Anne."

---

Evellios materialized in the docks of a city, having teleported from Anvil. A beggar quickly approached him. "Please, kind sir. I only need a single coin." Evellios had no interest in charity, and asked the beggar. "Do you know where the arch mage is?" "What in Oblivion are you talking about?" The beggar asked in kind.

Evellios wrapped his skeletal right hand around the beggar's throat, and lifted him off the ground. "**Don't play games with me, you pathetic worm! I won't pay for this information!**" Desperate to escape his cold grasp, the beggar spotted a nearby Altmer who wore a grey cloak and robes. He pointed in his direction. "There he is! Right there!"

Evellios let go of the beggar's throat, and he fell to the ground. He saw the Altmer talking with both another High Elf and a Bosmer. As he approached them he applied some more telvanni bug musk to his face. "Why hello there!" He said to the supposed arch mage. "What brings you to the harbour at this late hour?"

Leon looked up. He saw a man in a robe, completely shrouded...well, almost. The one shred he saw of the being in the shrouds told him enough. He grinned his evil-looking half-grin and kept going with the crowd.

Laria just was about to leave, when a stranger approached them. She nodded as a greeting. She felt Brasil getting nervous, but ignored him. "If you don't mind, Aldanaril, I'll leave you here so you can talk to this man. Olquaril, shall we go the captain? I will introduce you." She walked away, Brasil following her. "I'll see you later, friend," she said when she looked over her shoulder to Aldanaril.

---

Olquaril narrowed his eyes at the new-comer. He felt something, something not right. Regardless, he was eager to meet this captain, so he slowly turned and followed the Bosmer. Realizing he still didn't know her name, he asked as they walked, "Might I know you name?"

Laria walked with Orquaril down the street, into the direction of Marcus' house. "Laria," she then said to him with a smile. She noticed that some people were giving her strange looks, but as soon as she looked at them, they turned away. Brasil sat now on her shoulder. He had enough of flying for a moment...

Thesper saw them leave the harbor and decided to follow them. They were probably going to Largot and Thesper wanted to see the child. He followed them over the roofs, staying out of sight.

Laria arrived with Orquaril at Marcus' house. Everyone was leaving the building. "Here it is," she said to Orquaril. "But I think you will have to wait before you meet Largot..." She went closer to the group of people, to see if she could find someone she knew.

---

Aldanaril could feel the freezing presence of something...not mortal. When he realized that a stranger had spoken to him, he first silently cast a spell to protect himself from magic. "Hello, I have just traveled here from a nearby house, to meet my friends. And you, sir?" Aldanaril asked, suspicious of the newcomer. Aldanaril drew up his right sleeve to show the ring of the Lore Masters to the newcomer, as he felt this could become dangerous.

"I'm just here to congratulate you on your latest acheivement...**for killing my master!**" Evellios' voice no longer sounded human at all. With a movement of his hand, he summoned a bone walker in the shadows behind Aldanaril. He then placed his right hand on Aldanaril's shoulder. A powerful frost spell flowed through his arm.

Klo'arg shrieked out a shrill shriek, and tumbled over on his side, when a mangled bonewalker appeared next to him as he sauntered along the docks. He nearly fell over, into the frigid water below him. He wrapped his tired fingers around a post, regaining his grip. He stood up, heart pounding miles a minute beneath his ribs.

The Bonewalker was running in the direction of the two figures, one with his glowing hand on the other. The clash of magicka against reflection gave off a pure, white light. Klo hastily took his crude knife from him, forsakenly swining and jabbing in the direction of the Bonewalker. "Hey, shamble-face, mind your own business," he shouted, trying to hide the blatant fear in his expression.

The Bonewalker turned slowly, tentatively beginning to walk away, keeping his eyes on Klo. He let out a low grunt, as if to say, "Mind your own business, mortal," and moved along. Klo shouted at the top of his lungs at the men on top of the boat, "In the name of the Empire, halt your devious activites, men!" He followed after the Bonewalker, hoping his intervention wouldn't worsen the situation.

---

Leon had dissapeared. In the commotion nobody had noticed. He jumped from roof to roof, his heart pounding. The magic he had felt was unmistakable. "_What the hell are you doing?_" Lamae shouted in his head. "I swear, he's a good man but trouble follows him like nobody's buisness!"

Thesper sat on a roof nearby, staring at the house. Someone passed by, not far from him. The shadow was quick, and Thesper had missed it. He was startled for a moment, but then realised it could be only one person. "Leon..." he whispered and followed his trail immediately. "What in the name of Lamae is going on?" he asked himself.

---

Leon's eyes quickly absorbed the situation. Aldanaril, the shrouded one from before, a bonewalker, and a well-meaning bystander. In seconds he had made and discarded ten different plans, all of which were too unsafe. He didn't want any corpses. So, abandoning any sort of plan, he simplty jumped down, landing next to the wizard and his assailant. "It's late, dammit! People are trying to sleep!" He said.

Klo'arg did not draw his gaze from the Bonewalker to take a look at the new presence beside him. His pace expedited, feet slapping against the creaking wood of the docks, trying to get as close he could to the monstrosity. His breath was begining to run short, shamefully so, considering his background. He caught up to the bonewalker, trying to grab at him in a useless attempt to stop him. What he recieved was a handful of tendons.

Fighting back his lunch he shoved the creature again, which stumbled awkardly. With a deathly grunt, the bonewalker tripped over its own two feet. It was engulfed in the water, trying awkardly to grope for something to pull itself back up, until air bubbles were all that was left, and until there was nothing more, but a dirty smudge on the surface of the water, obfuscating the pale reflection of the moons. Klo decidedly wiped his hands upon his pants, and made his way from the docks to where the commotion therein had started.

Olquaril's eyes narrowed. Turning to Laria and pulling her from the group, he stated, "No time, something's happening." Without waiting for her reply, he burst from the building, and ran back to the spot where he had met Laria. His memory served well, and he made it there quickly, but it had already started.

The man he had suspected was assaulting the other Altmer, Aldanaril. Near the waterfront, a Nord had just finished off what he presumed to be a summoned bonewalker. Someone had leapt into the situation, shouting something he couldn't make out. Others were converging on the spot, as well. And then he saw the assailants arm. Bone, and rotting flesh. He was a lich, or some other powerful undead. Grimacing, he darted forward, preparing a spell in his mind. As he approached the clashing two, he threw a frost shield on himself and Aldanaril.

Aldanaril could feel the cold, but as soon as it was reflected, he started to feel better. "Begone, Lich!" Aldanaril quickly shouted "_AE ALTADOON ARTAEUM!_" And a clash of thunder was heard. "You are clearly mistaken, Lich. Who do you seek?"

Aldanaril had not been touched by an undead for a long time...his memories came back. The day when he left for guidance and assistance with defeating Mannimarco long ago. Aldanaril now stood a few meters away from the undead, and was ready to counteract any spells. "In the name of my master and home, I do not like this," he whispered to himself.

With one swift throw, Klo thrust his small knife through the air, praying it would hit its mark. It turned and twisted in its macabre course, until it struck the temple of the lich, spraying out a concise stream of sickly, brownish blood.

Leon hopped back. "Ah, damn it! You know how hard it is to clean this?" He yelled as the sticky fluid splattered on him. He looked at the lich with the knife in it's head. "Ow. Seriously, it'd probably be best to take that out. Can't be healthy."

Evellios fell to his knees. The frost spell felt like daggers made of ice piercing his body, but the shock spell was absorbed by his amulet. He felt his powers increase, and something pierce his skull. He noticed two interlopers, one wore a set of badly damaged daedric armor, and the other was a Nord in casual clothes. Using his extra power, he sent a large fireball in their direction. The Nord's clothes became ablaze with fire, and he jumped into the water below. The other man avoided the spell. Evellios got on his feet and removed the knife from his skull. "**Why don't you remember me, arch mage?**"

"Arch Mage? I'm not the Arch Mage, foul creature! I'm Aldanaril, Lore Master of the Psijic Order!" He yelled. "Do not make this mistake again, Lich!" Aldanaril raised his hand and said, "_ARTAEUM AE!_" His ring became bright as day and slowly, one by one, seven lights came to surround Evellios. Then they faded, and now seven Altmer in grey cloaks stood in their place. "Welcome brothers!" Aldanaril said. "We welcome you, Lore Master," They all replied.

_Not the arch mage...NOT THE ARCH MAGE?!_ Evellios thought as the grey cloaks surrounded him. He knew he was outmatched and fell to his knees. "I surrender..."

Aldanaril thought for a moment, and then said, "Goodbye, my brothers." They replied, "Goodbye, Lore Master," before disappearing again.

Klo struggled to pull himself up out of the water. though a capable swimmer, his robes became heavy with wetness, and tugged at him as he swam his way to a dock. He strained as he pulled himself up, scratching his finger on a loose nail. When he got up fully onto the dock, he spat into the water, listened for the *kerplunk*, and cursed to himself. "Last time I leave home at night,"" he muttered to himself as he shook water from his long hair.

He made his way back to the boat, interested to intervene with the Elf and the Lich. After seeing what looked like Psijics appear and then dissapear, he gave a palm to his face. "This is bullshit, all in one night?"

Aldanaril cast a spell to hold the Lich in place, to prevent more problems from him. "What is your business with the Arch Mage, Lich?" Aldanaril drank a mana potion.

"I seek the arch mage who, by some trick, killed my master, Mannimarco. I almost had him, but the coward escaped. I had learned that he had arrived in Yokuda, and so I came here."

"_The memories! The memories!_" Aldanaril thought to himself as pictures of the battle between Mannimarco and his Necromancers, and the Mages and Psijics, where bodies were raised and killed everywhere. Aldanaril fell down to his knees, shaking, holding his hands to his eyes. He felt as if he started to lose his mind. The horrors, the terror...

_"Master? Is that you?" He said to himself. He could see a shadow, then a flash. His master...was dead._

---

Saylo awoke and fell out of his bed onto the dirt floor of his home. he swore and staggered out the door to take care of some bodily functions when he noticed lights in the city, more than usual at least. He took care of business, said a quick blessing at the triangular shrine to ALMSIVI and then headed off towards the city to see what was happening.

---

Dan turned from the crowd, looking for Laria. He saw her being pulled out of the group by someone else. Dan wondered what could be happening, and went out to meet Laria. "Hello, Laria," Dan said with the same smile as before. "Did you see the baby? I'm surprised you didn't even come in!"

"I just arrived, I did not have the time to look at the child yet. But when the parents have rested, I would be happy to take a look," Laria answered. Laria smiled, seeing the smile on Dan's face. It had been a while since she saw that warm smile.

Suddenly she realised that Orquaril had left. But she could not leave Dan, not while he was this happy. Brasil knew what he had to do and flew away, back to the harbor.

---

Thesper jumped and landed next to Leon. "What happened?" he asked, looking surprised at the lich on the ground.

Brasil arrived a few moments later, and landed on Aldanaril's shoulder. **Get back on your feet, my friend,** he said, his voice sounding too deep for his tiny body. **It is over.**

Aldanaril, shaking, rose to his feet. He looked around, and walked over to the water, as he saw more people had come. When he stood at the bridge, he bent down and darnk some water.

He didn't say a word until he fell to the ground

"Help..." he couldn't hear his own voice.

Brasil flew to him immediately and took the form of a horse with a golden-colored coat. **Get on my back, my friend...** he whispered in Aldanaril's mind and laid down next to him. **You need rest, let me take you to Marcus.** Aldanaril used what was left of his strength to get on.

Thesper ran towards him. "What's wrong with him?" he asked, now completely confused.** Stay with the lich**, Brasil said. Thesper nodded, but his eyes showed that he didn't like to be ordered around.

Olquaril's eyes widened at the creature's transformation. Turning to the others, he arched his eyebrows in question and amazement. "What was that beast?"

"That, friend, was a Dragon Spirit. No use hiding it, you'll figure it out quick enough. Find somebody with more patience to explain it to you." Leon said to Olquaril.

---

Brasil made haste and went to Marcus' house. Laria ran to them, when they arrived. "What happened to him?" she asked worried. **I'm not sure, but we need Marcus. Now.** "Help me..." Laria said to Dan as she tried to get Aldanaril from Brasil's back. Then Brasil turned back to a firefly and flew back to the harbor. **Flying around is all I do...** he mumbled on his way.

Marcus pushed way through the group, which had begun to calm down from the recent event of child birth, and saw Aldanaril being supported by Dan and Laria. He appeared to be in a state of severe weariness, and he seemed barely responsive, yet physically speaking he was unharmed, and appeared to have no spell effects on him. "Well, from the look of him, he seems to be in a state of shock. Nothing to damaging, most likely, some bed rest, time, and good friends nearby will do wonders, I imagine. What in the name of Arkay happened to him?"

Aldanaril opened his eyes slowly. "Master? Is that you?" He asked weakly, before closing his eyes again.

Dan helped Laria support Aldanaril as Marcus took a look at him. "What could be happening?" Dan asked. "See if Brasil knows anything, Laria. Something made Aldanaril like this."

"Until then, let's lie him down. He's clearly under heavy stress of some sort..." Marcus said, having Dan help him to lie Aldanaril down in one of the cots in a different room.

"I'll see what I can find out..." Laria said and walked to the harbor. She already knew that something had happened, but what could have it been?

---

Largot looked over at the new commotion. He decided to let everyone else handle things for the time, he simply looked lovingly at his family. Family, he thought. I've started a real family.

He'd check Aldanaril later, of course. He wasn't one to leave a friend, but Marcus was probably the best physician the Fang had ever had. Even bearing in mind how low that standard was he trusted Marcus could definitely fix anything that needed fixing.

---

Evellios noticed the same Nord who he had set on fire return. He could only move his head slightly in the direction of the knife on the ground covered in centuries' old blood. "I believe that belongs to you."

"I believe it does, hope you do not mind it, you were a threat. And you still may be," Klo said in an accusative tone. "Now if you'll excuse me for the trouble, I've other people to meet."

"Wow, man." Leon said, sitting next to the lich and peering into his skull. "A bit late for you, but anyone who comes after you should definitely consider vampirism as an alternative to Lichcraft."

"_You're really a tactless bastard, sometimes. You know that?_" Lamae asked in his head, in the very core of his mind so not even the Lich could hear her. Leon immediately took the hint: She didn't want the Lich to know about her yet. "_Don't I know it._" He replied inside the mental chamber.

Then, aloud, he said to Thesper, "Well kid, if ever you think our kind got the crappy end of the stick, take a good look at him." Leon took a long look at the Lich. He seemed unremarkable physically, the usual skin and raggedy-flesh draped over bones. But his aura bespoke power to an extreme only ancient Liches or Liches with an alternative power source possessed. He thought through every book on Lichdom he'd read in recent memory. Perhaps this was a Divine Lich of Mannimarco? He did say he served him.

Thesper looked once more at the lich. "I never knew why my Father chose me, but if I look at him, I really prefer this form of undead..." he answered.

"So, when'd you decide to give old Arkay the bird? That's the advantage your kind has, I guess. You choose it, and to get there you need to see full well what you're getting into. With my kind it's usually forced."

Evellios had nothing better to do, and so he spoke to the vampire. "Around four hundred years ago, I became deathly ill, I was on my deathbed when my lord appeared before me. He offered me an escape, an immortality that any necromancer would envy. He said he would give me a fraction of his power. I readily accepted, as I knew I wasn't going to Aetherius after the unspeakable acts I had commited in his name. He showed me the darkest secrets of necromancy. I became a divine lich. You vampires are princes among the undead. Content to hide in the shadows of society. We lichs are kings, willing to go a step further to gain power."

Olquaril drew a sharp breath at Evellios' words. Briskly walking up to him, he squatted down to his kneeling level, and looked right into his eyes. With a grimace, he replied, "Kings are not so great." Leaning in closer, he whispered into where the Lich's ear would be. This was a mere gesture, as the Lich could hear him fine from any angle. "Rather a rebel lord than a king."

Brasil returned to the harbor and looked around for a shoulder to land on. He circled around a bit. He noticed that the Altmer was looking at him, so flew around some more, to have some fun. This was why he liked mortals, they had funny looks.

Olquaril stood and noticed that the creature was back. And it seemed to be playing with him. Leaning over to the vampire, he asked, "Is it...intelligent?" He cleared his eyes and continued. "Because...I think it's toying with me..."

**What did you ask?!** Brasil roared, hearing Olquaril's words. He turned into an eagle, and landed on his shoulder, using his claws. **What makes you think I'm not?!** he shrieked angrily.

Olquaril started as the Dragon shouted and attacked him. He stumbled backwards and nearly fell over. He turned his head to try and see the thing on his shoulder. He started at it for a second, before realizing it had spoken to him in his head. Shaking his head in wonder, he murrmered, "I suppose that means yes, it's intelligent." He raised his hand to push it off before deciding that probably wasn't a good idea. Straining to look the eagle/Dragon Spirit in the eyes, he pleaded, "Please, would you mind leaving my shoulder? Your claws are...painful."

Brasil looked at the Altmer and growled. **Mortals...** he sighed, and turned back into a firefly, though he didn't leave Olquaril's shoulder. **You must know, I prefer the form of an eagle. But my host doesn't. And I really want to keep my host happy...**

---

Thesper sat down next to the lich. "You say your kind are like kings. But kings don't make these big mistakes. Why did you attack the mage if you were wrong about him?" The lich made him curious. It had been a while since he had met someone of his kind, except Leon, someone who knew what he had become.

Thesper stood up, looking at the horizon. "You will have to answer that question some other time, lich..." he said, and ran away.

---

"Gods," said Klo, "And to think all I wanted was some fresh air." He massaged his temples, looking over the horizon to see the sun was beginning to rise. "I need to speak with Dan Curint, wherever he may be. Any help would be greatly appreciated," he said without emotion.

Brasil looked, as far that was possible, at the Nord. **What do you want from him, mortal?** he asked.

"I'll explain when more when I speak to him, myself," Klo said, unwavering, "I'm an old companion of Fauvei," he said, mispronouncing the name.

Brasil wanted to react when he got interrupted by Laria. "Brasil? What happened to Aldanaril? We... Oh..." She stopped and looked surprised at the lich. "Did he do that?" she asked, her eyes narrowing. Brasil left Orquaril and went to Laria's shoulder. **He has something to do with it, but I don't believe he's the cause,** Brasil answered. Laria still stared at the lich, then turned around. "Let's go back, Aldanaril is with Marcus right now. And I want to see Dan again. He was smiling." **I see... Let's go.** They did not look back anymore, but slowly walked away.

Olquaril brightened at the notion of returning to their former buisness. He began to follow Laria back to where the building was. He was still phased by the strange Dragon Spirit, but he would hopefully be able to learn more about it, and be more comfortable with it.

---

Aldanaril opened his eyes as if in terror, but his pupils were not visible. His sight was elsewhere.

* * *

_He stood in the middle of a battle, with Mannimarco just a few meters away. Mannimarco raised his hand, and a hundred corpses rose, surrounding Aldanaril. With a wave of his hand, the corpses were put to sleep once again. Aldanaril saw into the eyes of the twisted soul, and screamed. Mannimarco fell, but so did Aldanaril. Shattered, he was taken back to Artaeum, to spend 100 years in his room, reading his book. **AE ALTADOON ARKAY.. AE ALTADOON ARKAY.. AE ALTADOON NECRO MOON?** Iachesis entered the room, but Aldanaril couldn't reach him._

* * *

Aldanaril opened his eyes. "**_AE ALTADOON MANNIMARCO_**!" He screamed, as if he still were at the battlefield.. "Fauvei! **Fauvei**!"

Largot jumped at the name "Fauvei." He put his daughter down gently in a makeshift cradle and went over to Aldanaril. **He sees terrible things,** Nak'Ditargan said. **It is much as you relive the battles of your past when you wake sweating in the night.**

Largot shuddered. He had done terrible things, but he had always figured Aldanaril was, while not innocent to the conflicts of the world, much less exposed to them because of his bookishness and pacifistic nature. His assumption being proved wrong made him realize just how little he actually knew about his friend.

Marcus held Aldanaril back down, for fear he'd hurt himself, and placed a cool damp rag on his head. His condition actually seemed to have worsened; he was now completely unresponsive, and had began calling out unconsciously. Marcus had little experience with the language of mer, but he specifically heard 'Mannimarco' amongst Aldanaril's ranting, and if he was referring to the infamous necromancer, then something undead may have triggered the episode. Marcus couldn't help but feel a twinge of anguish upon hearing his friend call out for Fauvei.

Laria arrived at the others. "There was a lich. He did something to Aldanaril." **But like I said before, he is not the cause of his condition.**

---

Leon coddled up to the Lich. "Well, not so old, so I can tell you're not lying about Mannimarco." He threw an arm over the Lich's shoulders in a gesture of mock friendship, getting more of his sticky, coagulated juices on his armor. "So you want to find the Arch-Mage?" Leon asked, grinning, a light behind his eyes.

Evellios entered a state of meditation. It was the closest thing a lich could experiance to sleep. "_I am... dissapointed in your lack of foresight, Evellios. You let anger cloud your judgement._" Mannimarco said in his mind. His voice was deep and menacing. "_I want you to stay in Yokuda, and follow Largot whereever he goes._" Evellios was confused by his lord's command. "Who is Largot?" "_Just follow him._" Mannimarco said. "_I shall undo the imprisonment spell that Aldanaril cast on you._"

Evellios felt the magical chains disappear, and got on his feet. "Do any of you know where I can find a man named Largot?"

Leon peeled his arm off the lich. "Up now, and asking questions?" He said aloud. "Why do you want to know who Largot is?"

"I just need to know where he is!" Evellios replied.

Klo solemnly raised an eyebrow, corssing his arms. He kept a constant eye on the lich.

---

As the chains of the Lich broke, Aldanaril awoke. "The Lich is free."

Aldanaril didn't know that he had been screaming, so he just sat down and drank a potion.

Olquaril looked confusedly at Aldanaril. "He escaped? How? He was trapped completely..."

"How he escaped does not matter. How we put him back is what we need..." Laria said to Orquaril. She ran to the harbor, Brasil right behind her.

Olquaril dashed after Laria, after quickly apologizing to Aldanaril for leaving so soon. As he ran, he thought to himself, _Damn! He just won't stay down, will he?_

Aldanaril followed them, but quickly walked towards the Lich with a merciful look on his face. "Lich! Hear my words! In a time before you were created, I fought your master. Only he could have turned you to what you are now. Only his wicked mysticism could have done this!" Aldanaril walked towards him, and read aloud:

_"Galerion had magic bold and bright as day._

_He confronted Mannimarco beneath gray Ceporah Tower,_

_Saying, 'Your wicked mysticism is no way to wield your power,_

_Bringing horror to the spirit world, your studies must cease.'_

_Mannimarco scoffed, hating well the ways of life and peace,_

_And returned to his dark artistry; his paints, death and decay."_

Aldanaril lookedd at the Lich, thinking about that time long ago...

Ignoring Aldanaril, Leon got visibly angry at the Lich. "Don't get snappy with me, kid! You may be a far sight tougher than your average Lich, but I will fong you if you piss me off!" He put his hand on the hilt of his sword and his tattoos glowed slightly. "Now tell me why you need Largot."

"I can't tell you." Evellios heard Aldanaril recite a poem about his master. He didn't understand what Aldanaril's point was. "You! Aldanaril. Do you know where Largot is?"

Olquaril smiled and approached the Lich. "I seek Largot as well," he pleasantly stated, "but it seems my methods were more effective, correct?" Waving in behind him to indicate the others, he continued, "Making friends is easier than killing folks, trust me on that. And much more enjoyable in the long run."

"Watch your temper, Lich," Said Klo, cracking his knuckles in attempt to flaunt his masculinity. "This will get you nowhere."

Olquaril dipped a quick bow to Klo. "See? He agrees! I'm sure most here will as well. Please, mabye we can start over." Olquaril extended a hand, still smiling, to the Lich. " I am Olquaril, mage and humble servant of all who need it."

Evellios shook his hand and was surprised that Olquaril did not seem bothered by his touch. "My name is Evellios. Loyal servant of Mannimarco and master of undeath."

"No one masters death, or the lack thereof, save Arkay. Or so we should hope." Withdrawing his hand, Olquaril scanned the multiple people there, wondering if they would attempt to make peace with the Lich.

Laria crossed her arms, clearly angry. "Largot is with his family. And he will stay there as long as he wishes," she said. "And I will not shake his hand!" she then said to Orquaril. "Friendship has to be based on trust, and I don't trust him!" **You have a friendship with two vampires...** Brasil replied. "I don't care! They didn't attack innocent people! And they still don't!" Brasil made a humming sound to tell her that he agreed.

Olquaril nodded. "I see your point, but trust is less than what we make of it. For example, do you trust me? Even in the slightest?" Olquaril raised his eyebrows and spread his hands, awaiting her answer.

Aldanaril looked at the Lich, he knew that some Liches has more humanity then others based on their sanity. "I do not trust you Lich, but as long as you do not hurt anyone I will not be in your way for now."

"Yes, I trust you," Laria simply answered Olquaril. "I may not know you, but you are no threat." **And you just trust people easily. **"Indeed."

"Heh." Leon grunted, "I don't trust him at all." He took his hand off his sword. "But I won't kill him. Not if you all don't want me too. But just let me have a word:" Leon suddenly drew his sword, flaring up the enchantments so that the blade resting against the Lich's throat and on his shoulder could be felt to course with freezing electricity. Since he had no veins that were life-threatening when cut, it was understood to be a symbolic gesture. "If you harm a hair on the head of any of Largot's family, you'll wish you'd died back when you were supposed to."

Evellios laughed at the vampires' threat. "**You vampires have... interesting souls.**" He pulled a black soul gem from one of his small bags. He turned it over in his skeletal hand and could faintly here the vampire screaming from inside. "**This one was almost a thousand years old when I killed him.**" Evellios saw the vampire expression of hatred intensify and laughed even more. "**To a Lich...**" He said as he put the gem away. "**you are nothing more then a test subject.**" He walked past the vampire and towards the wood elf. "May I know your name?" He said with a slight bow.

"Do not mock my friends, Lich. Or I shall see that Arkay gets what you owe him." Aldanaril stepped toward the lich, with an anger he had only felt once before.

Olquaril stepped between Aldanaril and the Lich to intervene. "Please, calm yourself, Lich! If politeness won't persuade you, realize that all of us together could take you down easily enough. We've done it before." Olquaril looked directly into the Lich's eye-sockets, with hands at his sides, ready to begin casting should he refuse.

Olquaril sighed. He realized it was probably hopeless. "Lich, it seems you've already damaged your reputation here beyond repair. My attempts at peace are futile. As such, I'll ask that you come silently to imrisonement. I am not the only one with soul gems in my possesion. Refuse, and I'm afraid you'll have to face us all." Olquaril reached in his bag as he said this, withdrawing a large soul gem, ready to trap the Lich should he agree. And possibly even if he refused.

"I won't harm any of you. You will just have to take my word. I only attacked Aldanaril because I thought he was someone else. As for the vampire, I thought that it was only fair after how long he bothered me while I was imprisioned." Evellios lifted his hood over his head and lowered his hands so that his sleeves covered them. "Perhaps you could tell me where Largot is?" He said to the Bosmer, trying to make his voice sound as normal as possible.

---

Saylo wandered towards the crowd that was forming, and instantly cursed his choice in beverage. "Is the lich a hallucination, or should I start swinging?" he said, reaching for his sword and grasping only air as he remembered he had left his sword at his home.

Laria narrowed her eyes and looked at the lich. Brasil growled next to her, showing her feelings of agression. "Really lich," she said with a feeling she never had before, "why should I tell you?" Her voice started to sound deeper. "You just called my friend a test subject. He may be an undead, but at least he still looks good! I love that vampire, lich, as I love all my friends. Let me warn you..." Her voice had suddenly dissapeared, and Brasil's voice was heard. **If you hurt him or anyone else, I'll burn you to ashes!**

**---**

Dan, after staying with Largot and Helen awhile, noticed a commotion on the docks. "Wait here, Largot, I'm going to see what's going on. I'll be back soon." Dan walked out onto the docks, and saw, suddenly, the lich and the others. He saw the lich facing Laria, and the face she had. He knew the lich wasn't a pleasant visitor.

Dropping the smile he had been carrying on his face, he automatically moved his hand towards where his katana normally was, to see that it wasn't there. Instead, he simply walked towards the lich, and asked Laria, "What's going on? Why is a lich here? And what does he want with you?"

Laria's eyes softed when she saw Dan. "I don't know why he is here, love. But he keeps saying that he wants to see Largot, though he gives no reason why..." Then she layed her hand on Olquaril's shoulder. "Put the soulgem away, friend. I will take his word, for now." She turned to the lich. "If you really want to see Largot, go ahead. But I will tell you one thing: darkness is his compagnion and he knows more about it than you do."

Olquaril narrowed his eyes at the Lich, but returned his soul gem to his bag all the same. Looking sideways at Laria, he raised his eyebrows as if to ask wether it was safe to say anything.

"I'm not interested in darkness, only the line between life and death," Evellios said. "Could you tell me where he is?"

"We can lead you to him, but we will go with you. All of us," Laria answered.

"Well said, my friend." Aldanaril looked at the others, and kept an eye out.

Leon snarled. _Test subject his ancient ass!_ "_Calm, calm_." Lamae said in his mind. "_Calm, yourself!_" Leon thought back. "_Test subjects and kings, pah! At least we can live in the cities, his kind are stuck in caves fighting with rats for space!_" After that outburst he acknowledged that he was getting a little too angry. Angry enough to get stupid and make a newblood's mistake, lowering his guard or striking when obvious. He took a deep breath. Sheathing his sword, he opened his hunter's eyes. Like a good hunter he must watch and wait.

"So," Saylo said. "Just where is Largot?"

Laria smiled at Leon when she saw him take his sword. Even after the lich's words, he stayed calm, but ready. "Follow us," she then said to the lich and Saylo, and started walking to town. "Oh, and Leon? The sun is coming up. I don't want you to get toasted..." she smiled, looking over her shoulder.

"No problem." Leon said. "I had some dinner a bit ago so for a few hours I should be fine. I don't want to not be there if he tries anything."

Olquaril bowed. "Mabye this time we can actually meet him before other things call us off?" He smiled and, after looking at the sky to see that the sun was indeed rising, followed Laria to the town, for the third time.

Klo snapped out of a mild doze as they walked, tightening his gaze to the newcomer. "You, are you Dan Curint?" he asked the Breton.

Dan looked at the Nord. "Yes, I'm Dan Curint," he stated. "What is it you need?"

"I, Klo' arg Kjolriot, come to you over Fauvei Unnluuhk, as an old friend of his. With no living family members..." he said, holding out a ragged piece of yellowed paper, rubbing his fingers over it, "He has left all his possessions to you, Sir."

---

Largot saw the large group headed towards the building. He could tell from the tension in the air that, whether or not anything would happen, he should be prepared. He grabbed one of Marcus' surgical knives and hid it in his sleeve, and shook out his dagger so it lay nice and loose in it's sheath. Nak'Ditargan slithered out through his foot and hid nearby, ready to strike if neccesary.

Laria waved at Largot as they went closer. "Largot! I did not get the chance to congratulate you!" she said, happy to see him. "Do you have a name yet?" Brasil stayed on her shoulder, humming softly. It was nothing more then a hello to his brother, but very subtle, so no one would notice it. He did not want that these strangers knew what the black snake really was.

"Yeah, we named her Anne. What's all this, though?" Largot asked. "Something dosen't feel right about it."

Laria stepped out of the way. "This is Olquaril," she started, pointing at the Altmer. "He wanted to meet you." Then her smile dissapeared. "But that is what this is about," she said and nodded at the lich. "He also wanted to know where you were."

Largot looked at Olquaril and nodded in greeting, thenb looked at the lich and wasn't quite sure how to respond. "Umm... hello?" He asked, uncertainly.

Aldanaril stood near them all as they spoke, keeping a careful eye on the lich.

Olquaril bowed deeply to Largot. As he rose, he gestured at Laria, saying, "According to her, you have quite a reputation. I was anxious to meet you when I heard these things, as I strive to do as much as possible in my life, and you could provide many opportunities for such things."

"'Opportunities' here having the meaning of what?" Largot asked, prying his eyes from the lich.

Just at that moment, there was a loud crashing sound as Marcus emerged from another room, weilding a pair of tongs and holding a small glass jar. "Ah! Just as I expected. I'm going to need a donation, as a show of good will..." Marcus said, shuffling into the room in the direction of the lich.

He deftly reached out with the tongs and plucked a small, thumb-sized hunk of rotted flesh from the lich's neck, and placed it into the jar. Marcus shuffled back out of the room before the lich had a chance to respond, screwing a lid onto the jar as he left. "...Try not to ooze anything onto the floor--I just had it cleaned..."

Evellios was furious. _HOW DARE HE!_ He thought, but then his anger subsided as he remembered the value of self control. He bowed as low as he could. "**Greetings, and salutations Largot. It is an honor to be in your presence. I have heard many great things about you and so I wish to be...**" Evellios hesitated for a moment, finding it difficult to swallow his pride. "your servant."

Smirking, Olquaril responded to Largot, "Well, I wouldn't say servant, but I've heard you get around alot, and as such, I would like to join you. I could learn much from these travels."

Laria smiled at Largot. "Oh, about that. I told them you had a reputation. Ofcourse I only gave my opinion. So they know nothing about your 'travels', as Olquaril calls them." Her smile got even bigger.

Largot looked over tht two. The Altmer Olquaril reeked of magic. He did need a mage. He hadn't had one since Floats got killed.

He nodded slightly, then looked back at the lich. It looked... like a lich, really. If they had differences in appearance he could never tell, aside from the fact that he'd only seen one or two.

"You told me why you wanted to join," he said to Olquaril, "but I can't see why you want to join with me." he said to the lich. "Any particular reason?"

"I want to serve you because you are a powerful fighter, and I have heard that you know a lot about dark magic." Evellios replied.

"Dark Magic is not the way to go. Then you will follow Mannimarco's path to destruction and insanity," Aldanaril said harshly.

"That may be the case for weak minds, but for those who see how false morality is, necromancy is a path to power. As my master once said to me, 'good and evil are manifestations of the same thing.'" Evellios said.

"Excuse me one second, Nord," Dan said to Klo. He turned to the lich. "And you truly believe there is nothing to the ideas of good or evil?" Dan glared at him. "I have seen good and evil, and I will tell you this-they are not anywhere near the same. Nowhere." Dan remembered Rostrin, and his eventual repentance. "Morality is not a falsehood. It's what allows us to be more than just animals. I've learned this, and seen people learn this, not always in a way to their liking. Don't think power puts you above good and evil."

Laria smiled at Dan. Hearing him talk like that, made her happy. His fire was burning again.

"Morality is valuable, but some people definitely take it too far." Leon chimed. "For example, when people start killing people for doing 'immoral' things, that's when I have a problem."

Aldanaril became quiet and a memory came forth.

_Aldanaril saw Mannimarco just a few yards away, raising his hands and yelling. Two corpses arose, with shattering lightning and echoing thunder. Aldanaril looked around, and he saw his friend and master behind him "Do not fear, my child." Iachesis raised his hand and rain fell down...warm, joyful. Aldanaril smiled._

_---_

Olquaril twitched, then quickly tried to hide it. Bowing, he said, "Excuse me a second, if you will." Backing away, he turned and exited the house. Sighing as he stepped out, he leaned against the wall and gazed into the sky. He lowered his eyes again and shook his head. He hadn't expected to hear such things from these people. He was starting to regret lying to them...then he remembered why he was lying, and moaned. It was necessary. A necessary evil.

Laria saw Olquaril leave. Brasil already knew what she wanted. **Yeah, yeah...** he mumbled, and flew through an open window to follow him. Outside, he landed on Olquaril's shoulder. **My host worries too much sometimes. I fear it's my fault...** he sighed. **I was too proud and showed myself to you immediately... She felt that of course and now she has the feeling she can trust you. All my fault...**

Olquaril jumped as the spirit landed on his shoulder. He returned to his former attitude. His facade. Smiling, he asked the spirit, "I'm sorry, I don't catch your meaning, my friend." He craned his neck to look at it, as best he could.

**The only thing you need to know is that my host is worried about you, because you suddenly left,** Brasil replied. Noticing it was difficult for Olquaril to look at him, he changed into an orange cat and sat before him. **Do you still wish to know what I am?** he then asked, changing the subject.

Olquaril nodded, grateful he had gotten off his shoulder. "Yes, you seem an interseting bea...er, creature. I don't think I've ever even heard of your kind before." He was truly curious, but he was also hastening to keep the conversation away from it's previous direction.

Brasil stared at him in silence for a few seconds with big yellow eyes. **What the old vampire said was true. I am a Dragon Spirit. You will not see me in my true form, because I don't have the strength anymore to take that form. But my power has not changed. If you truly wish to know what I am, I can show you. I can sense that you are nervous, but the flame inside you is pure enough.**

Brasil lost his cat-form and became nothing more then smoke. He circled around Olquaril, covering his whole body. He then sent a powerful image into Olquaril's mind. His red-orange color, his giant wings and even his big white teeth. He gave him the image of his being, everything he was. **I am Brasil, Dragon of Fire, the Eternal Flame,** he roared.

Olquaril gasped as the images poured in. "Wow....amazing!" He exclaimed. The fire and smoke , it was wonderous. "You are an amazing creature! I honestly wouldn't want to be against you." Then, remembering what he had said earlier, he asked, "Why can't you take this form anymore? What happened to your strength?"

Brasil took the cat-form again and the image of him disappeared. **To take form, a Dragon needs to have a host. Otherwise it would be too difficult. When a host dies, Dragons choose a new one. My host died during battle and I chose Laria as my new host. But then something happened, something that never had happened before...** He paused for a moment.

**My host returned from the dead. His soul had been imprisoned by a Daedra Lord. He was trapped between two worlds. We freed him. Now I am a Dragon with two hosts. My second host, Fathis, is not here on Yokuda. He lives in Morrowind. A part of me is with him and therefor I don't have the strength to take my true form. **

**Not that I mind,** he added. **I can sense Fathis all the time and I know he is happy. My hosts will unite one day, but just not now.**

Olquaril bowed to the Dragon. "Incredible. I am truly pleased to know you." Looking around, he noticed that the sun had fully risen. Turning back to Brasil, he motioned for the door, and said, "Shall we return inside? I think your host is waiting for you."

Brasil bowed his head. **She is the one that asked me to follow you, so she will not be waiting for me. But I agree, we should go inside.** He took once more the form of a firefly. **Don't tell anyone about me. Only if they know my name,** he said, before he went back through the window.

---

After hours of fighting, Engar finally finished off the last of the creatures without having too many injuries. Engar looked up at Shor and said, "Wow, Shor, that wasn't so bad. When's the next challenge starting?" Shor exclaimed, "Well done, Nord! You have won the first challenge! You are rewarded with a day of rest. Till then, eat, sleep, and be merry!"

---

Sean smiled a bit at the rather tricky things Engar seemed to be going through. Now it was his turn, as these twenty four following hours were meant to assist in the process.

He carried on as well as he could. Not so long ago, he wouldn't have done anything for this man who had insulted him so. But, he had made his own personal promise to the Nord; he had said he would watch his back for him.

He worried about Pyry, but he couldn't leave this place, or the past months would have been wasted. He continued on with his work, hoping Engar could succeed at his game.

---

Largot shook his head. "I don't have any magic. None that you could use." He decided to demonstrate. "Can I borrow a Soulgem?"

Leon grinned. he knew where this was going. It was this power that had started him off on an adventure or two himself.

"Oh boy, its that time of year again, isn't it?" Saylo said rolling his eyes. "If you guys don't mind, I'm going to be in the tavern." Without waiting for a response, Saylo left.

Evellios gave Largot the black soul gem containing Athragars' soul.

Almost the instant the gem touched Largot's hand, there was a small discharge of energy and the soul gem dulled, becoming an average stone. "I don't have magic. I have something else. To you, a being sustained by necromantic magic, the use of my power would simply negate you." Largot said, tossing the frail husk of a stone behind him, where it shattered.

Olquaril entered as the soul gem shattered on the floor. Looking from it to Largot, he raised his eyebrows, and questioned, "Have I missed much? Was that soul gem intended for you?" He calmly turned back to the lich, to see him still on his knees, and still harmless. Nodding in his direction, he looked at Largot and continued, "It appears not. Excuse my assumptions."

Aldanaril smiled at Largot and said, "I see that you have more powers at hand, my friend." He then turned to Olquaril. "Welcome again, boy."

"Perhaps the Bosmer lied to me," Evellios said to Largot.

"No, nobody lied," Largot said. "Just misunderstood. Only one person ever understood my power, and I killed him."

Leon went up to Aldanaril. "Oi, you're standing. Good to see. What happened back there? You just crumpled and mumbled!"

"I.. I remembered something I thought my mind had lost. I remembered Mannimarco after he had became insane." Aldanaril felt a tear, and then smiled "But I guess one part of him is at peace now."

"That's the problem with being in pieces, there's always a part that suffers," Leon mused.

Brasil landed back on Laria's shoulder. Laria heard the lich speak and turned to him. "What did I say that made you think he knew something about dark magic?" she asked surprised. "I said he knew more about darkness than you do. And that has nothing to do with magic. Darkness has a totally different meaning. I know that Largot can't cast spells or any other kind of magic. It's in his blood," she continued, getting sligthly frustrated. **I've never seen you like this,** Brasil said to her with calm voice. Laria stopped talking. He was right. And she did not like it.

Dan noticed Laria's frustration as well. He turned to her, worried. "Is it the lich, or are you feeling a little odd?"

Laria looked at him and gave a sad smile. "I don't know..." she said. "He makes me angry, but I don't know why..." She sighed. She knew what could be the cause, but didn't want to tell him. She did not want to bring that up again...

**That's just a part of the problem, my friend...** Brasil said inside her head, to keep the conversation private. _Then what is the rest of it?_ **Very simple. The lich was a threat to you and to everything you love. He gave you a reason to hate...** _Hate?_ Laria stared, shocked, at the lich. _I don't want to hate..._ **But you don't want to love him either.** Laria felt almost desperate.

She turned to Dan and hugged him, laying her head on his shoulder.

Dan returned her hug, gently patting her head in an attempt to comfort her. "Perhaps you need some rest, Laria."

Laria smiled and gave Dan a kiss in the neck. "Perhaps..." she answered. "But not now. Not without you." She smiled again.

Olquaril smiled at Laria's show of affection. Returning his attention to the Lich, he questioned, "Lich, I made an attempt at peace before, and it failed. However, my patience is great, so again I ask you, what could we all gain from you, and you from us? Now, I'm not inviting you to join Captain Largot here, as that is his decision, but perhaps we could still benefit from each other."

Largot considered. "I see no reason not to let you both join my crew, but just keep in mind I may be staying ashore for a little while." He motioned to the cradle. "I have more important things to think about."

Olquaril hadn't seen the cradle before. When he noiticed it, he beamed at Largot. Bowing again, he said, "Congratulations! I hope she brings you happiness."

"Oh, I'm so sorry my friend, my mind is playing tricks on me. Congratulations to your child!" Aldanaril smiled. "I...I haven't seen a child in such a long time. They are the bringers of life to this world," Aldanaril said, an even larger smile appearing.

Evellios noticed the Bosmer and Breton hugging. Memories of the warm feeling of being embraced flooded into his mind. He tried as hard as he could to suppress them, but it was no use. He could feel happiness swell up inside of him to a point that, if he still had functioning tear ducts, he would be crying tears of joy.

Aldanaril noticed the Lich's expression on his face, and thought for himself, "_So he has feelings. Interesting._"

"Excuse me." He said quickly and left the building. He leant against a wall. _Disgusting! I should not let emotions weaken me!_ He thought, but the happiness was still inside him. He couldn't help but want to visit her again and so he meditated and searched through his memories. Evellios felt the warmth of the midday sun.

* * *

_He lay in the grass next to Yanwey. The sky was clear and blue, and they could see their home from their high vantage point. "So what did you want to show me?" Asked Yanwey, looking at the small, covered cage that Evellios had bought with him. "Well, remember how your pet imp died?" Evellios asked with a smile on his face. "Yes of course, and you shouldn't smile about it!" Yanwey said angrily._

_Evellios removed the towel that covered the cage to reveal an imp. "You bought me a new imp?" Asked Yanwey. "Even better! My father brought him back to life!" Evellios was surprised that the expression on Yanwey's face was one of shock rather then happiness. "Whats wrong?" He asked her. "That's against nature Evellios! The dead are supposed to stay dead." _

_"I don't think Impy would agree," Evellios said as he gave Yanwey the cage and the imp began to flutter excitedly. Yanwey was silent for a moment, then she smiled. "Thank you!" She said, and she hugged him._

* * *

"_So the past is haunting you Lich?_" Aldanaril said in the Lichs head.

Evellios was at peace in Yanwey's embrace, when he heard Aldanaril's voice. He quickly got rid of the memory and replied, "**Of course not!**"

"I might be old, but I'm not that old." Aldanaril stepped outside to the Lich. "What's your name? My name is Aldanaril Oio'Adae, Lore Master of the Psijics." Aldanaril bowed.

"My name is Evellios, loyal servant of Mannimarco," Replied Evellios

Aldanaril rose from his bowing position. "Mannimarco was...a friend of mine, a long time ago." He shed a tear, but quickly wiped it off.

"You are a necromancer?" Asked Evellios.

"No, Mannimarco was once a Psijic like me, but he changed and used Mysticism in the wrong manner, so he wsd cast out," Aldanaril said in a serious tone.

"My master realised that even death could be defeated!" Evellios looked carefully at the Altmer. "You will never taste such power..."

"Immortality isn't such a power, many Telvanni have lived for ages, some even longer then Mannimarco, without angering Arkay," Aldanaril replied.

"They are not true immortals, however, and when they die, Mannimarco will still remain as a god. This discussion is pointless. What do you know about Largot?" Evellios asked.

---

Leon simply leaned back and smirked, listening to all the conversations. While he was still irritated, he was now much calmer, calm enough to listen in on several conversations at once, though he only got fragments. "_Damn it,_" Lamae hissed deep in his mind, "_I'm buried so deep I can't hear what they're thinking!_" "_Your fault, I don't care._" Leon joked back into his brain. "_Whatever. Just give it time. we'll figure out enough about the newcomers the human way, no need for mind tricks._"

---

Brasil left Laria's shoulder, and moved over to Largot. **Like always, something comes up during happy moments...** he said. **I do not want to spoil anything, but this is rather important... Did you find Her? Or do you have a clue where She is?** he asked, hoping Largot understood without much information.

Largot answered in thoughts. "_Nothing definite, and nothing firsthand. There are rumors, but nothing else. Everywhere from Morrowind to High Rock there's been at least one sighting. She's causing a lot of trouble, wherever she is._"

**It's just terrible...** Brasil sighed and he circled around the cradle, amusing the child with his movement. **I have seen many things, but not once did a Dragon such thing. Lowering herself, as if she is nothing more than an animal!** he answered in Largot's mind.

Dan said to them, "I heard something of Mateus being seen in Solstheim. Fathis mentioned hearing it at a Telvanni Council meeting. Did you hear about that?"

Saylo laughed as he reentered the room. "Solstheim? That smoking crater wasn't worth the investment. Ten years of planning and a fortune later, and the Nords are refusing to acknowledge my claim, documents and all." he said, swinging a half empty bottle of wine around. The ordinator paused and looked at the lich, Evellios. "Your arm doesn't come off, does it?"

Olquaril heard the Telvanni mentioned in a couple conversations. Piping up, he said, "I have a friend in the Telvanni, well, as close to a friend as they can get. Perhaps I could contact him and confirm this rumor? He's not very high in the council, but he's no retainer." He had his hands at his sides, ready to cast a spell to call his former companion, so they could all speak to him.

Laria smiled at Olquaril. "Dan and I are both Telvanni," she said. "But it has been a while since we were around them..." She stared at him, still smiling, as an answer for the 'as close to a friend as they can get'-part. "But go ahead, we could use the information." For a moment she forgot her strange feelings and thought back. She sensed that Brasil responded to this, since it had never left his mind.

Olquaril nodded, suprised that they themselves were Telvanni. "Not all recluses, are they?" Regardless, he cast his spell into the air, and a shimmering window-like rift appeared, in which a Dunmer could be seen writing at a desk.

Sensing that he was being watched, he looked up and at Olquaril. Sneering, he said, "You again? You know I'm still trying to cover for your last blunder." Then, he softened, and sighed. "I'd assume you need something?" Olquaril smiled and spread his hands in amusement. "Yes, it is true. These folks here seem to be worried about...well, something big and nasty, and they've heard rumors that it was discussed in a Council meeting. Something was said of Solstheim."

His aquaintance pondered for a moment, staring intently at his unfinished letter. Raising his eyes at last, he spoke again. "Well, I haven't been in any meetings for some time now, as you should know, so I can't be of any help. Sorry." Just as he was returning to his work, he noticed Leon standing by the wall. Smirking, he continued, "Although, I do know a particular vampire, a Skaal outcast living in Solstheim, who might know something."

He swiftly dissapeared from view of the rift, presummably contacting the vampire in some other way. Olquaril waited patiently for his return. After many moments, he did, and he seemed worried. "Yes, there appears to be trouble in Solstheim. Very worrying, he tells me. Death and other worse things everywhere. I don't know what you've gotten in to this time, but I won't get you out of it."

Olquaril bowed and replied, "No worries, my friend, I can get myself out of trouble now." Smiling, he dismissed the rift as Levnam returned to his letters. Turning to his newer companions, he bowed again. "Well, I hope that helped. Sounds like trouble, whatever it is."

"Like I said, Morrowind to High Rock. I guess she may have gone back to Solsthiem." Largot said. "I guess that's where the traitor is." He sighed. "I think this may be one of my last adventures. I'm not old yet, but I'm not young either." He thought.

**Be that as it may, this is something that must be completed!** Nak'Ditargan growled, maliciously. **She must be punished!**


	2. Wind in the Sails

Klo tapped his boot on the floor, his arms crossed and his eyebrows tilted in an annoyed fashion. He was growing bored of their tiring babble, and found the mood growing more and more less gregariously. "Dan, I really need to have a word with you about this," he said, holding up again his flimsy piece of yellowed parchment.

Dan turned to Klo'arg. "My apologies, Nord. Please, finish your explanation."

"As I was saying," Klo said, a slight air of relief present in his tone, "Fauvei Unluuhk, having no living relatives, left all his possessions to you, Mr. Curint." He handed him the piece of paper, ardent to let it slip into Dan's hand. "Here is his will."

Dan looked at the will, then back at the Nord. "But how did you learn about this? How did you know him?"

Klo' rg cleared his throat. "He was an old friend of mine. I lived in Morrowind for a short period of time, you see, and due to my old ties with the Imperial government, this was handed to me to sort out." He shrugged. "It was really a shame when he died, wasn't it. I can tell you took more of a toll than anyone, it shows in your eyes, Mr. Curint."

Dan's mind flashed back to when Fauvei died. "Yes," Dan said quietly. Then he resumed his usual voice. "So, what exactly do you mean when you say I've received all his possessions?"

"I mean what I mean," he said warmly, "They're yours to do what you wish." His eyes widened briefly in remembrance, "and here's the key to his house down the street," reached into his pocket again, "and to the home in Narsis."

Dan took the keys to the homes Fauvei had. "Did he have any specific requests of me?

"If he did, they're written on that paper," Klo said solemnly.

* * *

**Last will and Testament of Fauvei Azra Unnluuhk **

**-Of Narsis, Deshaan District, Imperial Terriotry of Morrowind**

_In the absence of my blood family, I turn to the family of foreign blood, which has entered my veins in the recent years. Of these, there is Dan Curint, and forgive me for the lack of legality; I know not his residence. _

_Dan Curint, a Telvanni, has been dear to me since an ersatz journey across the empire to a tiny port in middle-of-fucking-nowhere, off the coast of High Rock. He who was the wing under my tears when I returned, and he who will, as the Rose Mother tells me, bring my shitshack of a life to its due end. _

_I can hear the chimes of death in the distance, looking out onto the Azurian Sea, ironic as that is, as the glimmering sails of Akavir come closer in my mind's eye. Thus, to Dan Curint, I leave all my possessions; earthly and supernatural, for only he could handle them. Let him know to take good care of them, and keep the letters by my hearth, which I now sit by, locked up very, very tight until the world ends. Which won't be long I think. I hope. I dream. Sometimes I orgasm at the thought at night. _

_Love _

_Fauvei _

* * *

He placed his hand on Dan's shoulder. "He was a great mer, could've accomplished great things. Out of respect I'll stick around here a while, I'd like to get to know those he called friends," he paused, "those he called brothers."

Dan read the will, with tears beginning to form in his eyes. He wiped them away. _What,_ Dan thought to himself, _did he mean by supernatural possessions?_ Dan made a small smile at Klo'arg. "Thank you," Dan said. "I would be honored to have you here. Excuse me for a second." Dan quickly went over to where Laria was. "Laria, something has showed up." He gave Laria the will for her to read. "I think I should go to his home here, and then travel to Morrowind."

Laria hesitated. She wanted to go with him, be with him when he had to do this... But now they knew where She was, she had to be there too... Brasil spoke softly to her in her mind.  
**You should go. He will need you.**  
_But what about Solstheim?_ she asked him.  
**Let me take care of that.**  
_I don't understand._  
**Do you still have my gem? I will return to my gem.**  
_But if we go to Morrowind, we might see Fathis. And then you can-_  
**No,** Brasil interupted her. **I'm sorry, my friend. We will unite again.**  
Laria felt tears in her eyes. She took the red gem out of her pocket.  
"Are you sure?" she asked outloud.  
**I am.**  
Laria held it in front of her and Brasil turned to smoke. Slowly he went into the gem. Leaving it hang in the air, Laria turned to Dan. "I will come with you," she said with a sad smile. "Always."

Dan smiled at Laria. "Thank you," he said, hugging her. Perhaps he could learn more about some of the things Fauvei spoke of. Maybe learn about the family he lost. In any case, it would be a good thing to go.

Olquaril stood back from the others. It was obvious they had lost someone important, someone he had not known. It would not be right for him to take place in this. He edged out of the house and went to the tavern. Halfway there, he realized he too had means of teleporting to Morrowind, and made his way back to the home, to tell them he would go on ahead to Solstheim with Evellios and wait for them there.

---

Aldanaril looked at the Lich, and then walked inside to the others again.

He noticed something different about the room. "What has happened?" He asked calmly.

Laria looked at him and smiled."Dan and I are going to Morrowind soon. And it seems that the others are going to Solstheim," she said.  
"When they are ready," she added, looking at the cradle.

"Ah, I see. It's been a long time since I visited Morrowind or Solstheim." Aldanaril smiled.

From what Evellios had overheard, it seemed that Largot planned to travel to Solstheim. He entered the building and spoke to Largot. "I can go there now and see what I can learn for you. If you can give me an exact date of you arrival then I'll wait for you there. I'm sure I can find a nice tomb to...research in the meantime.

Largot continued preparing, nodding in acknowledgment. "Very well. Your first orders as a member of my crew are to scout out the land, and discover what you can. Then you are to keep your ears open for any rumors. Anything involving large and threatening beasts may be valuable."

He looked up. "As for an exact date, I can't say. Sea travel is full of potential mishaps, delays, disasters. It may be weeks, but a worst-case scenario, short of failing to show up at all, could be as distant as a year. But I doubt that'll happen."

Leon straightened up. "Solstheim, eh? Hah! Cold and ice and angry Nords who don't like me and..." He thought for a moment, then snarled. "Those beasts."

"Watch how you speak of my homeland, mainlander," Klo'arg said through his teeth to Leon.

Leon made an apologetic face and approached Klo. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to insult the land, Nord. It's just that my last experience in Solstheim was a touch less than pleasant. I irritated a few too many witches and their pet. Have you, by any chance, ever encountered the beast called Udyfrykte?"

Klo could not hide the chill he felt. His arms began to break out in goosebumps. "I-" he could not place what he was trying to say for a moment, his tongue dithering aimlessly, "-have heard of the beast, and seen what it has wrought upon my people. " He paused, pretending to sneeze and in reality wiping a tear from his cheek. "I suppose then yes, I've encountered it."

Leon nodded to Klo. "Then you know why I'm nervous. Those beasts are forces of destruction that can live undiscovered for centuries. We could trod over their dens and never know it." Leon sharply inhaled, remembering the beast he had nearly died to destroyed. "They aren't natural. Their blood is... different."

Klo's thoughts drifted back to his boyhood on Solstheim. Rather, the boyhood he'd been robbed of.

_~ 4! Only 4! These words woke Klo'arg from his deep sleep (albeit, in this time, at the ripe young age of fifteen, he was known by Bræ -Inn, a name conveying great spiritual strength) . He shot up, his blanket slowly slipping off his chest, which was met bare by the cold air of the home. He could tell his father Korst was not at home, at least not at the moment. From outside he heard more screaming, one of which he was certain was his father's. Dust motes twinkled like snowflakes in the light pouring through the window beside his bed. _

_Outside a bird cawed vexingly, as Bræ stood up, pulling his shorts up his bare legs, which were folded neatly upon his oaken nightstand. He pressed his hand against the glass, feeling the cold eradiate through his fingers and into his skin. He watched attentively as his father quarreled with another Nord. Korst was wearing the same fur robe as he always had, with his hands crossed, drawing it tight around his torso. The other man was a farmer by his attire, scruffy and adorned with the tails of animals, some Bræ could not recognize. What was plain, however, was the farmer's anger. He flung his hands about like a mad man, and Bræ could see his father was trying rather hard to mask his vexation.  
_

_4, old man! This year I pulled of four heads of potatoes! What does the All Maker say to that, Korst? he yelled.  
Bræ pulled himself away from the window, wiping the made fog from his breath off of the window. Do not consider yourself with this, rather, keep your heart pure and your temper in a mental jar. Keep yourself still until the All Maker makes his retribution to the pious That s just it, Korst, everyone s been pious. Why would we be cursed so? Who's to blame? Korst lied, I haven t a clue, but do not consider yourself with this. Return to your hearth, brother, I think I hear your wife calling for you. _

_The man gave a low grunt and stormed off, hands clenched in sweaty fists by his side. Korst stormed back inside, slamming the door open. He stomped his way over to the corner where Br stood, still putting a shirt on. When he poked his head through, Korst met him with an enraged face.  
_

_You know how sick I m getting of this, Bræ? He yelled in his face. His eyes grew wide with fury. Do you know how sick I am getting of telling these people there s nothing wrong? Bræ muttered under his breath, unable to find the right words. I-I don't know what you what you're trying to say, father. He threw back his hands, and brought them to his temple. Don't know, eh? he asked, as he turned, ripping open the drawer to Bræ's nightstand, nearly ripping it from the thing. His search was fruitless, coming up with nothing but spare paper and flower petals. It's in here somewhere, he whispered to himself.  
Bræ was pushed aside as Korst lifted up his mattress. _

_A HA! he said, as he pulled out a dusty old book, and held it in front of his son's face. What of this, son? How did this get here, I wonder. Father, it's nothing, you really ought to- No, no, let me see, he said lowly, opening the book. With his finger sliding across the title page he read it aloud, slowly, as one does when one sees a new word. _

_Vivec, said Korst, The 36 Sermons of Vivec, huh? He flipped through the pages, and even Bræ could smell the mustiness of the pages. He read aloud, I am Vehk, your protector and the protector of Red Mountain until the end of days, which are numbered 3333. What the hell? What in the All Maker s name is this, son? Where did you find this? Korst answered for the boy, who wouldn t have answered in the first place, being so laced with incalculable fear. The night you went out hunting. For the first time, none the least. I know, I saw them, the dark-skins who came from the south on some bullshit pilgrimage. You spoke to them, didn t you? He paused, catching his breath. _

_You have brought this demonic heresy into the Skaal village, you took their teachings of enlightenment and mystical wordplay, and the Greedy Man has cursed our crops for this. He reached out his hand and slapped the boy. He sat dumbstruck on the floor, propping himself up with his left hand. Emotionlessly he stared back up at his father, mild-mannered Korst Wind-Eye of Skaal. Korst Wind-Eye, but a humble and timid shaman who would sooner cut out his eye than put a hand on his fellow man. Korst Wind-Eye, driven mad by his fellow man, nonetheless, the ones he worked to save. Were he not overwhelmed, Bræ might have found it ironic. He extended no hand to pick him from the floor. There wasn't the apology he d been expecting, followed by a fatherly pat on the back and an evening watching the sun set on the sea of ghosts like they always did. All he said was, leave my house, leave my village, lest you damn us all, Klo'arg Kjolriðt. _

_The name means Cold hearted thinker._

* * *

Dan turned to Largot. "Don't worry, I don't expect I will be there that long. Both Laria and I can teleport to Morrowind, and it could be a while before you set out, anyway. We can meet you here, or somewhere in Morrowind. Wherever you wish." Dan put the will in his pocket.

Laria felt better after Dan's hug. She watched Brasil's gem rotate once more in the air, before it fell down. She picked it up.

"I need someone to take care of him. If he agrees, you can use some of his power. But don't forget I will take him back when we meet again," she said and looked at the others.  
_Not Largot,_ she thought, _He cannot use the power anyway. Not Leon, three spirits in one body is too much... Certainly not the l... Evellios._  
Not able to choose, she asked: "Any volunteers?"

Evellios could sense power radiating from the gem. "Who is 'he'?" Asked Evellios, as he took a step closer to the gem.

"If you and Laria don't mind, I would be honored to take care of the gem until you're back, Laria," Aldanaril said proudly.

Laria put the gem in Aldanaril's hand.

"I'm glad it is you," she said and smiled. She noticed that she felt colder, even empty inside.  
She turned to Evellios.  
"You will find out in Solstheim," she answered him.  
_And he will decide when that time has come,_ she thought.  
She looked again at Aldanaril.  
"You will notice that your Destruction increases. He will also keep you and the others warm on Solstheim. I don't know if he is able to communicate with you when he is inside the gem. But I hope he will not cause any trouble..."  
The gem flashed for a moment bright red.

"It certainly feels warmer." Aldanaril bowed to Laria and rose up. "He might and he might not, we don't know until it is proven, my friend." Aldanaril smiled at Laria.

Largot then made the call. "Alright! Anyone who isn't using magic to get across is coming with me on the Fang!

He went in and took Helen's hand. "I'm sorry I have to leave so soon." He said. "I'll be back here as soon as I can. Take care of our daughter."  
She smiled. "Do what you need to. But as soon as you get back that's it."

"I will follow you on the Fang, my friend," Aldanaril said, and stepped forward towards Largot.

"I shall begin my journey now." Evellios said. When he turned to leave, he saw Olquaril enter the room.

Olquaril bowed. "I will be accompanying you to Solstheim. I hope you don't mind."

"Of course not, I could use the help," Evellios said. "How do you propose we get there?"

"Perhaps I could teleport you," said Dan, stepping over. "Mysticism is my talent."

"Alright, send us to Solstheim." Evellios was already prepared for the journey, waiting calmly to be sent.

"Before that," Marcus said, re-entering the room, "I must speak with one of our new companions here."  
He pulled Olquaril outside, out of the others' earshot, and spoke quietly, "Listen, I don't know who you are, but I trust you more than that other fellow. If he... tries anything, see to it that you use this..." Marcus pulled a small finger-lengthed object wrapped in cloth from his bundle and slipped it into Olquaril's hands.  
"Be very wary of him. His intentions... don't seem sincere."

Olquaril nodded and slipped the object into his bag, vowing to find out what it was later. He went over to Evellios, and looked at Dan. "I am ready. Can I ask where we'll be popping out at? I would like to be prepared."

"You'll be popping out at what's left of the Raven Rock colony," Dan said. "I did some work for the company there for a while. Or you could arrive at Khuul and take the boat. Your choice."

"What happened at Raven Rock?" Asked Evellios

Klo scoffed. "Same thing that always happens when Imperial stick there nose where it shouldn't be."

"The money ran out." Dan kicked his foot at a rock. "And my friend and I had worked hard to keep it going, too...while I was working in the colony, he was attempting to establish relations with the Skaal."

_Too bad,_ thought Evellios. _I was hoping there would be bodies._ "I would rather not have to get past the guards at Fort Frostmoth. Send us to Raven Rock."

Klo'arg cold not help himself from laughing. "The Skaal would sooner string a Belladonna plant from their rear out their mouth before they had any worthwhile relations with the East Empire Company," he said, holding back "greedy bastards."

Dan guessed Klo'arg's thoughts. "Yeah, it's a shame it's the rich, greedy ones who get to represent the colonies. I had to work with the fellow in charge, myself." Dan shook his hand. "The man didn't know a thing about how to handle things well. He handled things with gold. Tried to bring the whole colony down to get more money. Too bad the colony failed anyway."

Olquaril turned to Evellios. "Well, it looks like we're heading for Raven Rock." He took a breath and mentally prepared himself. He hated teleportation. "I am ready. Do it quickly please."

"Alright." Dan began to channel the magic, using the flow of Mysticism to generate the magic necessary to teleport the two people. "Have a good time," Dan said jokingly, as he cast the spell, sending the two on to Solstheim, making them suddenly vanish in a flash, and appear in the ghost town that was Raven Rock.

"Alright, love..." Laria said. "If you want to, I can teleport us to Narsis, now you used your magicka to teleport the others... Or we could do it together."  
She smiled.  
"Anyway, I'm ready," she continued. Laria laid her hand on Dan's shoulder.

Aldanaril sensed that Olquaril could be in danger. "_Be careful, young one. And dont worry, you ain't insane. It's just me, Aldanaril._

"So when are we leaving for Solstheim?" Aldanaril asked.

Largot grunted. "The EEC? I can sum them up in two words: Incompetent bastards. Now let's all board, we have quite a distance to cover."

"Aye, my friend. See you all soon," Aldanaril said, and started walking towards the ship.

---

Evellios enjoyed the cold weather. "This is my kind of place." He said quietly to himself. "**And you!**" He turned to Olquaril."_You may have fooled the others, but you can't fool me._" Evellios was about to say more, when he sensed the presence of the undead. "There must be some sort of ruin nearby. Lets set up camp there for now." Before waiting for a response, Evellios set off in the direction that the magickal scent was coming from.

Olquaril stepped backwards in shock. Composing himself, he shook his head in amusement and followed after Evellios. "I don't understand you, Lich, but nonetheless, I said I would accompany you, so we'd best stay close. You said you sensed undead? How powerful are they, or can you tell?" He narrowed his eyes in concentration, attempting to spot them. He quickly gave up with all the snow.

"I can sense that they are of low intelligence. Probably nothing more then some bone wolves." Suddenly, three skeletons and two bone wolves appeared out of the snowy fog. They rushed at both Evellios and Olquaril. They were a meter away, when they suddenly froze. **How dare you attack a worm eremite!** Evellios's voice filled their simple minds with a roaring fury. **Show me some respect, or I'll cast your souls into the void!** The skeletons knelt on their knee caps. Good, now lead me to your tomb. As the skeletons and bone wolves began to trudge through the snow, Evellios noticed Olquaril's surprised expression. "It's one of the perks of _embracing_ undeath." He said, before following the skeletal group.

Olquaril shrugged, and slowly made his way behind Evellios and his escort.

Evellios and Olquaril reached a cave entrance. "Lets hope that the primitive natives don't find us," Evellios said, as he entered the cave. Skeletons, guard the entrance. Bone wolves, patrol the perimeter. As the undead left the cave, Evellios cast a spell so he and Olquaril could see better.  
They eventually reached a large room. In the middle of the room was an alter upon which lay a badly decomposed corpse. "This should make a fine specimen," Evellios said to Olquaril. He grinned and approached the alter. "Nord bodies are useful. I think we are staying here tonight untill the blizzard passes."

"I don't know....these Nords are also very cautious concerning undead. There is sure to be consequences to performing necromancy here." He studied the corpse closely. There was nothing obviously dangerous about it, but it could be a hidden trap of some kind. He backed away, as far from the body as he could get without leaving the cave. "You continue, but I am staying over here, just in case." He sat down, and pulled a mortar and pestle from his bag, along with some herbs. He placed them down, and started mixing potions.

"Ha! The Skaal are a bunch of animals! I doubt there is anything to fear." Evellios took off his cloak, revealing his necromancer robes. He pulled a scalpel from one of his bags. As he began to cut in to the Nord's chest, It suddenly grabbed him by the wrist. Evellios reacted quickly, and fire surged through his arm. The nord shrieked and let go of him. Evellios backed away from the alter. "He's too intelligent for me to control!" He shouted at Olquaril.

Olquaril leapt to his feet, scattering ingredients everywhere. He cast a paralyze spell on the corpse, rendering it still. "Finish it off," he shouted at Evellios, "I'm no good at destruction!" He put shield spells on himself and Evellios as well, should it manage to attack.

Evellios created a large fireball. He focused all of his magickal energy into it so that it became so hot that it hurt his eyes. He threw it at the nord zombie. The fireball engulfed the zombie and when the fire dissapeared, all that remained was a pile of ashes. "Too bad, now all I can do is meditate to pass the time." Evellios sat in a corner of the room and once again, he searched through his memories.

Olquaril smiled, and returned to his place on the floor. He patiently started picking up his scattered possesions.

---

Marcus marched lazily up the stairs, and opened the door to Thesper's room just slightly, peeked in, and spoke.

"Thesper?... Sorry to wake you, but it looks like we have yet another adventure on our hands. We'll be setting sail on The Fang shortly..."  
"...Assuming you want to go..." he said, already knowing the answer.

Thesper opened an eye and lifted his head to look at Marcus.  
"We're leaving? But it's still daylight! Way too early to go on some adventure..."  
Slowly he stepped out of bed and looked around on the floor.  
"Now where did I leave my shirt?" he asked outloud. "There you are!" He picked up his black shirt from the ground and pulled it over his head. Then he walked to the door and opened it completely.  
"Go on, boy. Before I push you off the stairs..." he joked, and waved his hand.

---

Dan smiled back at Laria. "I need to recharge my magic. You can do it." Dan looked over at Largot. "Be careful in Solstheim. Mateus is an enemy, but she is a dragon. And you've seen just being with Nak'Ditargan what a dragon can do."

"I know to be careful. But don't forget that we have a edge ovewr her: We're together. He can recharge himself by hiding out in me. She has nowhere to hide." Largot said.

Laria looked once more at the gem in Aldanaril's hand, then concentrated on the spell.

"Here we go," she whispered, just before they were send to Narsis.

Dan and Laria were whisped away to Morrowind, landing in Narsis. Dan checked, instinctively, to make sure nothing was gone. "Well, we're here," Dan said.

Laria smiled and looked around. She never had been here before.

"Where did Fauvei live?" she asked. "Any idea which house belonged to him?"

---

Leon came out of the shade, holding a ridiculously thick umbrella. He quickly dashed to the ship and got himself below, trailing smoke. "I hate boats." He muttered as he threw himself down.

"That's very kind of you!" Thesper yelled at Leon, who just disapeared in the distance.

He grabbed his cloak and covered as much as possible. Then he ran to the harbor as fast as possible.  
"Hot, hot!" he shrieked on the way, before he finally reached the ship.

Aldanaril noticed both vampires running to the ship, and started laughing while running there as well.

Leon shook himself off. "Damn, did that suck!" He muttered to himself. He then decided that, if what he thought was coming was coming, it was time do do what he knew he would have to. He reached into his magic sack and pulled out a box. Out came his old, weathered, but still usable bronze longsword.

He drew Lightspark from it's sheath, and examined it. Deep within it's core he felt it, the hidden enchantment that had resulted in its frost power. "_Are you sure you want to do this?_" Lamae asked.  
"I think this old blade is at the peak of it's power, at least if I want to be able to use it regularly. I think it's time to kick start the antique again."  
"_Well, if you were to ask me I'd still be against it. Think of the power you would have if you kept things as they are._"  
"I know, but too much power and the sword would overload and dissapate. The Akaviri were master enchanters, but even their weapons could only take so much."

With that, Leon squeezed his right hand on Lightspark's hilt. A green spark traveled from the tip of the blade to his hand, from there to his shoulder, and then he seemed to discharge. The green light collected in his hand again, and he placed it on the hilt of the bronze sword. The blade glowed and Leon winced as the power left him and entered it. "I guess we've started, then." He said.

After boarding the ship, Aldanaril was close enough to Leon to notice the strange sword. "I guess you were speaking to Lamae. What's it called? Enchanted weapons usually have names, if I remember correctly, right?" He said, with a calm and friendly tone.

Leon turned to Aldanaril. 'The katana is Lightspark. it's ancient and powerful, forged by Akaviri hands in Akaviri lands." He said, sheathing it. "This," he said, lifting the bronze sword, "hasn't gained it's name yet. It's been a good battle companion over the years before it was lost, and it held up pretty good until I found it again." He slung it over his back. "I guess I'll have to think of one."

Thesper passed Leon and Aldanaril below deck, but ignored them. He noticed the sword and looked at it once before he went on to find a good spot. Then he sat down and closed his eyes.  
Leon wasn't just a vampire. Leon was Leon. Thesper stayed quiet and hoped Marcus would come soon.

---

Marcus came below deck and took a seat next to Thesper.  
"And so begins the further exploits of the Red Fang..." he said mock-heroically as he grinned to his close friend. He had been greatly worried about Thesper's stability since his episode, but he seemed to have made a full recovery.

Thesper opened his eyes when he noticed Marcus and grinned back.

"I hope your skills are not needed this time, but I'm afraid that's false hope..." he said.  
"Get some sleep..." he continued. "You've been out all night. Behaving like a vampire will not get you a girl," he laughed.

Largot called out a last few calls to shore. He saw a few old companions get on, but he was so busy preparing that he couldn't see if that was all. But nobody else was coming, so he just hoped everyone was there. "Alright, full sail to Solsthiem!" He shouted, looking back once more towards the infirmary where his wife and daughter waited for his return.

Saylo returned to his home and gathered his armor and sword before heading back to the docks, where the Red Fang was being loaded up for another voyage across the oceans of Tamriel. "I've had enough sailing for a lifetime, so I'll head for Morrowind on my own, and try to meet up with Dan, Laria and Klo, see you all there!" Saylo said to the group, casting an ALMSIVI intervention spell that transported him from Yokuda to the nearest Tribunal temple, which happened to be in Kragenmoor.

---

By whatever means, by a broken twist of magic, Klo' rg found himself wound with Laria and Dan, appearing beside them ass-first on the cobblestone streets of Narsis. A shrill wind blew a leaf across the road in front of him as he stood up, brushing off his pants. "What the hell?" was all he could articulate.

Laria looked at Klo with big eyes. "What are you doing here?" she asked surprised.  
She shivered when she felt the wind. Cold... It had been more than six months since she had felt it... She shook her head to get rid of the empty feeling.  
"Well, now you're here, you can tell us where to find the house," she then said.

"Why am I here?" asked Klo, frantic, "I was hoping you could tell me that!" Calming himself down, he pointed a single, shaking finger down the street. "The interesction there, past the leaning tree, Fauvei's house is located there, if I recall correctly."

"Odd, that happened to you, but thanks for pointing the way. I suppose you may as well come with us." Dan began to lead Laria and Klo down the street, the door of the house. He was brooding again on Fauvei's death at his hands, with a distant look to his face.

Laria took Dan's hand as she saw the look in his eyes. She hoped this trip would help him get over it.  
She did not speak and followed him to the house.

Dan walked down the street, with Laria holding his hand and Klo close behind. He faked a smile for Laria, but inside his head, he was still wondering about Fauvei's death. When they reached the house, Dan took the key, and opened the house door.

Klo was second to step inside, Laria following behind him. What struck, yet was not totally unsurprising, was the messiness of the place. Papers strewn about haphazardly, candles at their wick's end adorning cabinets and stools, and clothes folding over every chair. The walls were a dull off-white, and a painting of (A Mountain?) hung on the far wall. To their left was a kitchen, a plate of rotting rat meat still sitting on the table. Klo held a finger to his nose, grimacing at the stench.

Dan stepped inside, looking around. "Not in the best shape..." he said. "I'll have to see about an Atronach cleaning this place up." He then looked at the painting of what appeared to be a mountain, before moving to pick up and stack the pieces of paper laying about.

Laria walked through the house, looking around if she could find anything useful. She picked up some clothes from a chair and examined them.  
"They need to be washed, but they seem fine..." she said. "We should see if something fits you, Dan. If we are back from Solstheim..."

"Yes, we do have to be prepared if we head there." Dan looked through the cabinets, searching around for clothes. "See anything you could wear if we need it?"

"I don't expect to find any women's clothing..." Laria laughed. "But maybe there is something I could use..." she said as she found a scarf.

"I don't have any warm clothing, since I didn't need them with Brasil. But now he's gone..." She stopped for a moment. "We won't find the others immediately, I guess..."

"He did have a wife you know," Klo said to Laria. "You're likely to find something."  
He sat down on a wooden chair, which creaked back at him in stress. After burying his face in his hands, he looked up and said, "He's been dead for a while, not at home longer, but I didn't expect this mess."

Laria frowned.  
"I know that," she said, a bit angry. "But that does not mean he kept her clothes after what happened."  
She walked to an other room, to look around some more.

Dan reassured Laria. "Don't worry, he's just trying to help." Dan proceeded to look in a cabinet, but only found silverware.

Laria calmed down and continued her search.  
"Is there anything special we are looking for, love?" she asked.

"No," Dan said, "just looking around. But do say if you find anything interesting, you two." He continued his search through the chests.

Klo sighed. "Were it not for bullshit magical glitches I'd probably done by now," he whispered to himself, as he rummaged through more drawers. He pulled the boxes out, then in. Frustratedly he persisted, bending over to look underneath Fauvei's bed.

There were ancient signs of a house once inhabited. Under his bed Klo found a box full of adult novels, and chuckled to himself. He would've really gotten along with Fauvei Unnluuhk, and he knew it. It made the scene even more melancholy. Then something caught his eye, for some unexplainable reason. Something shined with mysterious radiance when it was perfectly mundane. A simple scrap of paper, which there were many strewn about this place, screamed at him.

He pulled it forth. It was crumpled, mangled, a bit burnt on the edges. Klo could tell someone, anyone, did not want this paper to ever be read, held, seen ever again. He unfurled it, slowly, cautiously, afraid it would rip. The words were written on it in an unmistakable cursive. The black ink curvaceously soothing upon the yellowing paper. His eyes gazed over the words quickly at first, then slower and more contemplative. He smiled.  
"Dan, come," he cried.

Dan, hearing Klo, walked over. "What is it?" Dan asked, looking at the paper.

Klo stuttered for a moment, simply staring at the paper. He finally read it aloud to Dan, tentatively and softly, "Meet me in Gnisis, I love you. Fauvei's baby."

Dan stared blankly. "What?" Dan said, stunned at what he had just heard. "Fauvei's...baby? His child is alive?"  
Dan fell back into a dusty chair.

"I didn't know he had a child. This is all news to me," said Klo, sitting down on the bed. It creaked back at him, as if angered at the blasphemous presence of someone else than its owner. He ain't coming back, softy, Klo thought humorously to himself. He looked around the room, eyeing Laria coming near, her hair unfurling behind her shoulders. He cleared his throat, "So, Dan, what do ya reckon. 'Where blows the All-Maerk's snow,' as we would say in the frozen isle. Do we take our chances and go to Gnisis, where a dead baby awaits us, or attempt to rendezvous with your other friends back in Solstheim." The last word tentatively slipped out, showing his obvious anxiety.

Laria returned to Dan and Klo, hearing them talk.

"If you want to, Dan, we can go to Gnisis..." she said as she entered. "We still have time before the others will reach Solstheim. If we use teleport to go to Gnisis, we can try to find out some more..."  
Laria felt a little guilty for being so hard on Klo. He had known Fauvei too, so he carried the same sorrow as they did.  
"But only if you are ready for it..." she added.

"Yes," Dan said. "We have to get to Gnisis." He looked at them. "Are you guys ready to go now, or do you want to rest for a bit?"

"We have many things on our mind, it is best if we leave right now," Laria answered.  
"This time," she said to Klo, "you have to be ready for the trip." She smiled a little.

"Alright," Dan said. "Klo, get anything you need, and then we're going to go."

Klo looked around the ruinous house. Such a packrat, Fauvei had been. There were boxes and crates filled with anything and everything imaginable, he was almost sure of that. Yet he didn't want to take anything. The very idea felt...disgusting to him. "No," he said to Dan, "I'm ready to go. Ready as I'll ever be.

Dan nodded, and then cast a spell, whisking them way towards Gnisis.

---

Saylo arrived in the city, remembering the last time he had been there, and the battle that had followed halfway across Morrowind, a single hour later. Saylo walked calmly towards the mages guild building, which was run down and reeking of burnt saltrice. "Hello?" he called pushing open the wooden door. A small elderly mage greeted him. "Hey, uh, where's the guild guide?" the Ordinator asked praying the old man didn't remember him. "Yer lookin at 'em." he said. "Where ya headed to?"

"Narsis," Saylo responded flatly "15 Septims then," the old man replied. Saylo paid the man and was teleported to the Narsis mages guild, or lack there of. Saylo arrived in the basement of someones home which had been turned into a makeshift guild hall. the Mages Guild's reputation for being run down in the eastern most province was well earned. The Ordinator left the dingy home without a word and saw Dan, Laria and Klo headed down the street, fairly far ahead of him. Saylo made little effort to catch up, which he regretted as he approached the house they entered and was greeted with the final words of a conversation, a flash of light and the scent of magical discharge. "Always gotta make things difficult, don't you?" He said, gesturing to the sky. "On to Gnisis by Ald Ruhn silt strider, then."

---

_Evellios lay in his bed surrounded by Yanwey and her father."I know Arkay will protect you, Evellios. You'll get better soon." These reassuring words meant nothing to Evellios. He felt nothing but contempt towards Yanwey's father, a tall, bearded Altmer with a self righteous demeanour. Evellios hid his hatred behind a false smile. "Thank you for your concern," Was all he could muster. "Well, I'm sure you two have much to discuss, so I'll leave you alone." As the door closed behind Yanwey's father, Evellios's grin turned into a frown. She noticed, and said, "I know you don't like him, but he means well." "_

_He's an ignorant bigot," Evellios replied through gritted teeth, still staring at the door. Yanwey smiled at Evellios, and lay down next to him. She gently hugged him. "I don't care about what he thinks. I'm happy as long as you are with me." Evellios felt his heart leap up into his throat at those final words. He coud feel his death approaching and he wasn't happy at all. But what really made him sad was the idea of leaving Yanwey behind. She noticed tears running down Evellios's face. "I'm sorry if I've upset you." He felt his throat tightening and could not reply. "I'll come back later..." Yanwey got up and left the room.  
Evellios knew he was lucky to have Yanwey as his wife._

_---_

Evellios could sense a familiar presence. His bedroom faded and he was surrounded by darkness. "_**You should forget about them, Evellios. They betrayed you and banished you from your own home because of their ignorance.**_" Evellios felt a familar kind of happiness he had grown used to. He felt calm in his master's cold presence. "_Why did you ask me to follow Largot?_" Evellios asked, trying to avoid the subject of his past. "_**You don't need to know the details just yet. I'm interested in an extremly powerful spirit. Once I have it, I will use it to spread our influence throughout Tamriel. When you find out where the spirit is, contact me again. All mages shall eventually be freed from their delusions...**_"

---  
"The blizzard's probably passed by now," Evellios said to Olquaril. "Which town should we visit?"

He raised his eyes from his apparatus' and stroked his chin in thought. "Well, I don't think there are very many towns here on Solstheim..." He gathered his things and put them back in his bag. "I suppose we could try Fort Frostmoth."

"Fine then," Evellios said, and he went towards the entrance.

Squinting in the blinding light of newly-fallen snow, Olquaril raised his hand and pointed in a general south-east direction. "If this is what remains of Raven Rock, then Fort Frostmoth should be that way. I, however, have never been to Solstheim. I am going off of maps here." He looked over his shoulder at Evellios. "You might want to put on a disguise of some sort. We need to ask around when we get there, get details on these rumors. Largot will want as much information as we can get, I suspect."

Evellios simply put on his cloak, and applied Telvanni bug musk. Vigorously.

Olquaril looked Evellios over and sighed. "Guess that will do. Amazing we fell for it before..." With that said, he shouldered his bag and started in the direction he had pointed earlier. The sound of the crunching snow and whistling wind covered all other noise, and the glare of the snow blinded him. He never saw, nor heard, the Skaal as their ambush closed around him. He knew they were approaching, however.

Before they could strike, he turned and cast invisibility on Evellios, and shield on himself. The Skaal roared and charged anyway. They attacked so fiercely, they broke through his shielding spell. Olquaril tried to cast a reflect spell, but the axes hit first. He grunted as he fell to the ground, unconcious. The ambushers laughed, and picked up their spoils of war, and made their way to the Skaal Village, thinking they had captured another 'Imperial trespasser'. Just as they went out of sight, Olquaril's invisibility spell wore off of Evellios.

---

Olquaril grumbled and rolled, restless. His eyes snapped open. He had finally woken up. Propping himself up on one elbow, he tried to look around him, and found only darkness. He grunted as he tried to rise to his feet. He was rewarded by a curse, and a kick to the ribs. Moaning, he foolishly tried to get up again. This time, the kick went for his head, and Olquaril blacked out again.

---

_I'm sure Olquaril will be alright,_ Evellios thought as he walked past the docks of Fort Frostmoth. "This is an outrage!" He turned to see who had shouted and saw a Dunmer waving a scroll in the face of an Imperial. "That new Arch Mage is evil! Necomancy does not belong in the Mages Guild!" "The Mages Guild is not a chapel," The Imperial responded calmly. Evellios approached the Dunmer. "What are you upset about?" He asked. "I've got to get onboard my ship now. Here, read about it yourself." The Dunmer handed Evellios the scroll.

---

_ALMSIVI _

_The new Arch Mage of the Mages Guid has caused much controversy over his decision that necromancy should be taught as a legitimate subject in the mages guild. The Dunmer of Morrowind have been violently protesting against this decision. "Necromancy is demonic, it's as simple as that!" Says one Tribunal priest.  
Most mages find it ironic that after defeating the King of Worms, Mannimarco, the new Arch Mage would want necromancy to be taught in the mages guild. Raminus Polus, a renowned scholer of the mages guild, resigned shortly after the decision was made.  
When interviewed by the Black Horse Courier, the Arch Mage had this to say: "The Mages Guild is dedicated to pursuing truth and knowledge. We can not censor our studies because of superstition._

----

Largot let his mind wander at the helm, knowing that for a few days the seas would be clear and he didn't have to fear rocks or iceburgs. He didn't want to be there, on the ship heading for one more adventure. He wanted to be back on Yokuda with his family. he clenched his free hand into a fist, then let it go.  
"This is the last one. I need someone to inherit the ship." He said.

Leon leaned back and half-slept. As always happened, his mind clouded over with images, half-formed dreams and thoughts and memories. His mind flashed to Skyrim. The ship's husk. A fearsome beast, black-furred, apish, demonic. He was wounded. He attacked, and it's blue blood ran over the blade. Glowing, an explosion. Magic.

Leon started awake. "Damn nightmares." He muttered. he stumbled out to the deck, which was sufficiently dark. He simply wandered, wondering when they were going to get to Solsthiem.

Aldanaril stood up at the deck, watching out over the sea. He thought back to his conversation with Evellios. "I wonder if Mannimarco once again has escaped Arkay."

Leon made a "hello" gesture to Aldanaril. "I really hate boats." He said, in greeting. "So, it looks like we have a whole new slew of troubles on our hands this time, eh? I guess all we can do for now is wait on this damn plank in the middle of all this water."

Thesper laid still with his eyes closed. He was not sleeping, even now he was tired enough to do so. He calmly listened to the waves crushing against the ship. He was getting used to sea-travels, since he went several times to the mainland. Thesper checked his pocket and saw that he had three flasks left. _That should be enough for a few weeks,_ he thought.

Thesper then noticed it was dark. He left Marcus behind him and went up on deck.  
"Goodnight," he said cheerful when he saw the two standing. "Beautiful weather, is it not?" he grinned.

"It's really really shitty," Leon muttered. "I still hate boats." Leon huffed and looked over the edge. "So kid, what do you plan on doing if we manage to find that scaly bitch?"

Thesper smiled for a moment, but the smile dissapeared quickly.  
"I don't have the strength or the power to handle her, even now she is weak. We'll need her Brothers to finish her off. I'll do whatever I can to keep their hosts safe. I'm no longer a New-Blood, but I'm still an average vampire."

"It may even take more than that." Leon said. "She doesn't have a host. It may mean she's weaker for lack of an anchor, or it could mean she's far stronger than anything we've ever faced. We really can't tell what it means when a Dragon kills it's host, since this is the first time it happened."

Thesper grunted.  
"_And_ we have to be lucky enough that we don't find her before Laria gets back. A Dragon without a host is one thing, a Dragon locked in a gem is nothing more than a rock..."

Leon huffed again. "A whole slew of problems, and any solutions look like they'd be almost as bad."

Leon leaned back, then snapped to full alertness. The temperature had dropped.

Very much and very rapidly.

"We're under attack." He said. He didn't yell it, but he made sure that anyone awake on the ship would know. Suddenly the roar was heard. Now even the people who hadn't been awake knew.

Largot jumped from the helm, sword appearing in hand. Leon drew lightspark and jumped to the top of the mainmast. The streak slicing through the sky was already visible, and was rapidly turning straight towards them.  
"Looks like we've been spotted, lads! Man all catapults and ballistae! Use anything flammable we can spare, and yes I mean rum!" Largot shouted. Leon's keen eye spotted two smaller streaks cut from the larger one. Blasts of magic frosts, he'd wager. "Watch it! Put up a barrier!"

Aldanaril was just about to say something, when he heard Leon's shout.  
"I'll do my best, friends! Stay on the boat!" Aldanaril raised his hands up in the air and mumbled something fast.  
"Shield up!"

Thesper ran around, carrying barrels.  
"Come on, hurry!" he said to one of the crewmembers as he gave him one.  
"This is not gun powder..." the sailor said.  
"Orders are orders!" Thesper said, "Just do it!"  
He ran back to get some more.  
"Who are we dealing with?" He shouted as he passed Largot.

The two ice chunks slammed onto the deck, and broke into two man-sized, quadrapedal monsters. The slim, agile-looking beasts wailed then began to jump from surface to surface. "For now, those things!" Largot replied.  
Leon looked down at the deck, then felt the shield go up just after they landed. "Well, at least we have something to do."  
He jumped off the mast and landed next to one of the beasts, then kicked it between Thesper and Largot. "I'll let you deal with that, kid." He said as he prepared to fight the other.

Aldanaril quickly watched around for anything more to do but didn't find any so he keept on channeling the shield spell around the boat. "Be carefull my friend!" He shouted, as the beasts screamed.

"Right... Thanks..." Thesper answered as the beast stood before him. It growled and looked at him for a moment.  
"I can do better than that..." Thesper grinned and growled back. Then he jumped and landed on the beast's back, planting his claws into its flesh.  
"You're really ugly, you know that?" he shouted in it's ear with a smile.

The beast growled again and grabbed Thesper by his arm. Then it tossed him against the edge of the ship. Thesper gave a yell as he fell with his back against the border.  
"You're going to pay for that..." Thesper whispered and stood up, slightly trembling. He jumped back at the beast, this time going for it's throat. He bit and held on to its larynx. The blood ran over Thesper's chin, but he held his grip, trying to break through. A snap was heard and the beast started to stumble backwards. Thesper let go and watched as the beast fell down.  
"Disgusting..." he said, and wiped his mouth clean.

The beast gurgled and tried to rage at Thesper, but its life was flowing out with the blood. It stumbled, and crumpled to the floor. With its last strength, it tried feebly to launch a frozen projectile out of the roof of it's mouth, but the object sailed only a few inches before clattering harmlessly to the deck.

Leon jumped over the other beast as it lunged at him, and landed on its back. He was in full armor, but the beast was strong enough to try and buck him off. Quickly growing bored, Leon jumped off and kicked, knocking it sideways. It nearly tumbled off the deck, but it managed to grab onto the railing. It hurled itself up and over back to the deck, snarling at everything that moved. Marduk came from below decks, and threw a spear at the beast. It was caught in the eye, but it used its forepaw to break the shaft. it dove at marduk, who was knocked on his back. it was on top of him, and bit down. he managed to pull out a knife, but needed to hold the creature's jaws open with all his strength, or else his head would be bitten off.  
"Help!" He yelled in desperation.

Thesper responded immediately. He had still some trouble with his back from the landing, but did not care.

"You're the big brother, aren't you?" he said to the creature. He jumped at the beast's back, trying to distract it. Thesper bit it's neck and ignored the terrible taste in his mouth from the previous one. But he noticed he could barely get through the flesh. Changing plans, he reached out his hand to Marduk, to ask for the knife. The beast was strong and tried to shake him off.  
"I could use some help here!" Thesper yelled, still trying to reach the knife.

Aldanaril heard Thesper's call for aid. Looking around, he cast a spell on the creature. For half a second, it seemed unable to move. Then, it continued with its actions. "These beasts seem almost immune to magick!"

"Fortunately, he is not..." Marcus said, placing his hand on Marduk's shoulder, and casting a large fortify strength spell on him, effectively doubling the Argonian's power for but a few moments.

Marduk lunged out, managing to throw the beast off of himself and tossing the knife to Thesper, meanwhile giving a good kick to the beast's ugly nose, quite vindictively. "Your breath is worse than mine!" He grunted.

Thesper grabbed the knife and stabbed the beast between the shoulders. He quickly jumped off.  
"Try some spells now!" he yelled to the others. "Now is the time to finish it!"

Aldanaril quickly stopped channeling the shield spell, and raised his hands to the air and mumbled something. Lightning struck down on the creature. He then put the shield up again.  
"Did it seem to work?" He yelled.

The beast staggered. It's eyes began to go white. It launched it's icy spike into the air, straight at Marduk. Marduk jumped left. he managed to get his body out of the way, but his tail, which was fortunately numb after being severed and reattatched, was nailed to the wall.  
"Oh, fuck." He said. "That looks bad."  
The beast grunted then fell. It struggled to rise twice, then let itself die.  
Leon looked at the horizon. The white streak hovered a moment, then flew off. Exactly in the direction they were heading.

Thesper looked at the tail.  
"I guess you ran out of luck..." he said.  
Then he turned to Marcus.  
"Boy, take a look at my back, will you? Nothing serious, I think, but to be sure..."

"It's most likely just a bruise, Thesper, nothing too serious. There's some potions in my bag that'll kill the pain, go drink one of those..." Marcus said dismissively, walking at a hurried pace toward Marduk. Marcus breathed on his hands to warm them, then took firm grip of the ice shard and pulled it free. Marduk fell to the ground with a thud and Marcus took a quick glance at the tail, seeing it bleed only slightly. "It didn't strike any important arteries... Nothing a minor healing spell won't fix..."

"Thanks, Doc." Marduk said, shaking the base of his tail to move the numb end about a little.

Aldanaril was exhausted after the spells he had used in the battle, and said to the others, "I'll go rest for a while, if you dont need me." Aldanaril looked tired and troubled.

---

Laria looked around and saw several guards staring at them as they appeared. She waved and smiled. With a little smile, the guards went back to their duties.  
"Where should we look? Should we ask around if anyone knew Fauvei?" Laria then asked Dan.

"Not a bad idea, Laria," Dan said. He walked up to a guard. "Excuse me, but would you happen to know anyone who had a father named Fauvei?"

"Nay," the guard replied, rubbing his chin. "But, you'd do yourself good to have a talk with Serena in the Temple. She gossips enough to make her mouth numb, I'd swear so. She'll know if anyone."

"Very well, let's meet Serena." Dan led Klo and Laria to the Gnisis Temple. He opened the door, and walked inside the Temple. It seemed it wasn't a busy day, as there weren't many people in the Temple. He walked over to a person inside, and asked, "Would you happen to know where Serena is?"

The man nodded, and pointed to the Temple. "Yonder, in the temple. You'll find her in there, most likely in the basement, shifting things about, categorizing and all. Lots to do in there, being a big tourist spot, as you surely know of the mask."

Dan nodded. "Thanks, my friend." Dan led the others down into the Gnisis Temple, slightly quickening his pace as he walked downstairs to the basement. They reached the bottom of the steps, and, looking around, Dan spotted someone picking something up on the ground. Dan walked over to the person, and asked, "Are you Serena?"

The woman turned around, an amiable smile spreading across her face. "I am she, friends. What is it you wanted? Perhaps a blessing? May I escort you down to the mask?" She held out her hand, saying, "I'm sorry, I'm a giddy person. May I get your names, too?"

Klo'ärg shook her hand, raising his lips to a sliver of a smile. "You can call me Klo."

"I am Dan Curint," Dan said with a smile.

"My name is Laria," Laria said and bowed. "We wish to ask you something..."  
She looked at Dan. Maybe it was better if he asked...

"Excuse me, Serena, we wanted to know if you have heard of anyone who's father was named Fauvei...do you know of anyone who's father was named such?"

"I'm sorry, that doesn't sound like anyone I know..." said Serena. She put her pointer to her chin and tapped, looking up in contemplation. "Nay, doesn't ring a bell. You wouldn't happen to now her actual na--"

"Vadra," said Klo'ärg. He saw Serena's eyes visibley light up. "You know her?"

"A long standing resident of Gnisis. Though I don't think anyone else knows her, to be honest. A very mysterious woman. I hear she is about 18 years of age, and has taken up residence in the abandoned wizard's tower. Well, ostensibly abandoned, as you now know. It's just up the road, really, you aptly saw it on your way into the temple. Like I said, of the creepy type. Can't imagine what you might want with her. Eh?"

"It's for a friend," Klo said solemnly.

---

Sean's exhaustion seemed to have no end, and his struggles to keep things secure for Engar had gone on for a long time. But he was finally done. A feeling of some small joy rose in his mind. Perhaps he would meet Engar again, and the Nord would remember their short lived rivalry. Perhaps he would never see him again. But it mattered little to had unlocked the door, Engar was free to go.

He just had to open it.

---

Long after his fight in the arena with the beasts of Tamriel, and an hour after his wrestling tournament with the Nords of Sovngarde, it was time for Engar's final challenge. "Shor, I have bested the Nords here, I have fought the strongest beasts in all of Tamriel, and I am ready for your final challenge," Engar shouted to the crowd. He felt fatigued from having not slept in days, and having not eaten well out of nervous fear.

Shor looked at Engar, smiling and said, "Engar Snowfall, your last challenge is..." Shor turned, and pointed to a large hallway, filled with beautiful young women. At the very end of the hallway was a pillar with a tabard of mead. " Engar, you must drink the mead without being distracted by any of those women. They will do everything to try seduce you to come with them. Good a single man has taken this challenge and reached the mead."

Shor smiled. He knew Engar, in his tired state, would openly welcome the embrace of the beautiful women. Engar looked up at Shor, "Piece of cake." Engar ripped off a part of his cloak, and tied it around his eyes. Then put on his helm, and proceeded to the mead. All the women put their arms around him, touching his face and chest gently. They whispered to him many things, attempting to seduce him and lure him away. But Engar continued walking as if they weren't even there.

"I'm here." Engar took off his helm and the blind fold. He picked up the mead, and chugged it down. "Well, Shor, I beat all of your challenges. You going to let me go back now?" Shor stood there, shocked that Engar was able to resist all the women. " How did you resist the temptation of all of these women and make it to the mead without seeing them?!?" He shouted. Engar said to him, "Easy, I couldn't hear them because of my helmet, and I couldn't see them either. So I followed the smell of the mead until it was ridiculously close. Now, you going to keep your end of the deal?"

Shor looked away, displeased, and said, "Yes, I'll keep my end of the deal." The entrance to Sovngarde from the living world was revealed to him. Shor opened the gate for him, and said these parting words. "Engar, when you return to the realm of the living, you will have your possessions returned to you, from your armor to your weapons. Good luck, Engar." He patted Engar on the back as if they were old friends. "I'll see you again, but not for many years to come I hope." Engar replied, " Thank you, Shor, let's just hope I'm not back to soon."

Engar walked through the gate, and it closed behind him. "Engar." a voice echoed. "Who are you? Show yourself." The voice answered "It is I, Arkay. Engar, you have beaten death. You have to trade me a soul as powerful as yours to return to life." Engar had the perfect candidate in mind. " Arkay," Engar said with a smile," I will get you that soul, as long as you give me one thing to help me obtain it." Arkay said , "Agreed, I'll give it to you, if you get me that soul in return. Don't return until you have done so." Engar's smile became every large, as he felt a familiar feeling flow through him. "Oh, Arkay, can you do me one more favor?" "What is it?" He asked. " Can you drop me off near a ship called the Red Fang?"

A large hole opened where Engar was standing. Before he fell, Engar saw far below him about a 1000 or so feet. " Thanks." Engar fell through the hole.

_"Here I come, guys. The Prince of Skyrim has returned."_


End file.
